Burning Lies
by The Prince and The Warlock
Summary: Set in the graveyard when Cedric is killed, Tom tells harry some things that he never thought he would hear, changing the course of the war and history forever. Harry finds a comfort in tom that he never imagined he could. M/M OCC, Full summary inside chapter one.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its plots or characters.**

**Warnings: This will be Tom (Lord Voldemort)/Harry and Tom will be OOC, as will Harry and most of the other characters, so no hating **

**Summary: Set in the graveyard when Cedric is killed, Tom tells harry some things that he never thought he would hear; the prophecy that Dumbledore used to manipulate everyone was fake and he had kept the real one hidden "The one with the power to change history approaches, born as the seventh month dies, born to those who reside with Godric. Born with a power the world hasn't seen." ****Harry learns that he had a power that threatens even Tom's and Dumbledore's. Knowing that he and Tom share a bond and that the Dark Lord trusted him with the real prophecy Harry moves in with Tom. Leaving behind Hogwarts and Dumbledore for a new life and The Dark Lord's Mate. **

**Burning Lies: The Beginning **

"_Kill the spare." _

It was with a sickening thud and a terrible pain to Harry's forehead that Cedric Diggory, aged eighteen years and three months, fell to the floor dead after gallantly sharing victory of the tri-wizard tournament with the younger boy.

"No," the word was weak even to his own eyes as he watched Wormtail advance towards the now prone Hufflepuff, scared and falling apart Harry could only watch. "No."

The second sound to leave his mouth was louder, but still as weak and confused as a child causing the rat-like-man's attention to be drawn to him. The last remaining Potter froze in fear as Pettigrew's eyes met his and he began to advance towards him.

He watched as he got closer and closer, trying ardently to prize the stone grip from his neck as he heard death eaters begin to apperate into the clearing, white masks floating ominously in the darkness as their cloaks blended into the night.

The tug of the blade through his arm caused him to hiss as he watched his blood pool on the sharp knife. "W-what…" he struggled to articulate all of his questions as Pettigrew moved towards a now lit cauldron and added his blood, a bone from the grave he was currently standing upon, a bundle of rags containing something small and white and finally his own arm, _willingly given. _

He knew what was happening.

He could _feel it. _

_It burnt. _

And Harry prayed, with every fibre of his being, to a god that he didn't believe in, to make it stop; to make all the pain and the death, all the torture and the torment, the _abuse_ to just stop.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Tom Marvolo Riddle rose from the dead, in a graveyard surrounded by his long dead father, his arch-nemesis and a mix of men and women, some of who followed him blindly, some loyally and some not at all. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him; knowing that there wasn't a single person there out of love.

The man, who now looked like his younger counter part whom Harry had met whilst in the chamber, seemed speechless as he looked the teen in the eyes, noticing the way that the boy was clawing desperately at the stone.

With a slight tilt of his lips that showed that The Dark Lord was displeased he waved his wand and wordlessly released Harry from his bonds, watching as he fell to the ground panting heavily.

"Leave." He commanded voice rich and deep and perfectly smooth, exactly how Harry had heard it every night in his nightmares. All of the Death Eaters hesitated, questions on the tips of their submissively quiet tongues. "_Now." _They all disapperated like scared children.

Harry sat up in the grass, settling so that he was leaning backwards with his legs slightly bent as he lent on his elbows as he stared at The Dark Lord. He said nothing.

Tom Riddle was undeniably handsome, Harry thought as he gazed at the madman; he supposed that was where all his charisma had come from, his ability to manipulate people; they all hoped that they could get a piece of the desirable boy. He knew he should be thinking more of his imminent demise or what his friends would think but he couldn't help it, he didn't care anymore; his parents, Neville's parents, the countless people who died for their heritage, _Cedric. _He wanted nothing more to do with it; _what right did he have to survive when they died?_

Harry smirked resolutely as he lay back on the grass and spread himself eagle; no more fighting, he _wanted _tom to kill him.

He wanted to die.

He was ready.

"Do your worst Riddle." He called, laughing almost hysterically at the shocked brunet. "You've practically destroyed any chance I had at a life the second you blew my parents to bits, there is nothing left for you to break; I'm already shattered."

Tom frowned at this, he had never meant to hurt the boy; his own childhood had been miserable and he had never wanted to inflict it upon another but the boy had been Dumbledore's collateral damage. The second the headmaster had forged the prophecy, a red target had found its way onto Harry's back.

"Harry we need to talk."

At this the teens half-sobs-half-laughs turned to silence, he didn't know what was stranger, that tom didn't want to curse him or that he was using cliché muggle lines like 'we need to talk'.

He sat up at this, staring wide eyed as tom moved to sit cross legged in front of him, glaring at the grass as if it had personally offended him. Pulling his knees to his chest he rested his chin on them and gazed defensively at the dark lord, waiting for him to talk.

**What did you think? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter Two: Epiphany

**Burning Lies: Epiphany **

The scene was set perfectly; two people on the verge of understanding each other more than they ever had before, sat crossed legged on the floor, face to face, mind to mind, heart to heart.

Tom had opened his mental shields a few moments ago, allowing the teen to feel his emotions through their connection. The Dark Lord was risking it all to tell Harry the truth and he couldn't run the risk of Harry not believing him.

"Harry, I need to tell you what happened," Tom began carefully, _needing _the boy to understand this more than he had ever needed anything before. "that night when I came into your home fourteen years ago."

He took a breath at this and looked into the teen's killing curse eyes. Seeing nothing but curiosity on his face he looked at his hands in a rare show of human weakness and began to fidget with his fingers, wringing them tightly together as he plucked up the courage to tell Harry the story.

Harry was confused, he could feel Tom's apprehension and worry through the now open mental walls and he was shocked that Tom's mind was as human as his. He wondered if Tom felt self-conscious, if he felt lonely, if he mourned. Seeing this side of the man; the _human _side, the side with curly brown hair and a nose and sky blue eyes and _feelings. _

He felt bad for the now human man, he felt bad that he was so alone in the world and suddenly he felt it all click, like the turning on of a light bulb. They were the same him and Tom, alone.

"Please Tom… tell me." He whispered wanting to offer comfort to the man but not knowing how.

"I had heard of a prophecy, of a child that would be born at the end of July, to those who had thrice defied me- your parents- and I was scared. The prophecy said you would vanquish me, that I would fall to a child barely out of the womb. I had spent my life building up an image for myself; becoming powerful and foreboding and terrifying."

"I've never been scared of you." Harry said quietly, pulling a blade of grass from the ground and shredding it half-heartedly.

Tom looked at the boy curiously; as if seeing him for the first time, he hadn't known that. He had actually thought that the boy had been scared. "But you threatened that Harry; you shot an arrow through the only chink in my armour."

"Harry, Dumbledore invented the prophecy; he fabricated it so that he could make me look worse than I already did to the public. He made it up because he was scared of another prophecy, one of something more powerful than me and he combined."

"What could be more powerful than that?" Harry asked disbelief colouring his voice.

"A child born at the end of July, with raven black hair and stunning green eyes."

Harry froze.

_No. _

_He's lying, _his brain hissed, willing him to deceit, but Harry knew tom wasn't lying.

He could feel it.

_And the truth stung. _

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me? Why?" Harry asked anguished as his mind bought up more and more memories of his time with the grandfatherly figure, times where he could have told him, explained to him the situation. _But he didn't. _

"Think Harry, you're a clever boy."

"He wanted to use me; he wanted me to win the war for him, to kill you."

Tom nodded.

"You know… I never wanted this. Any of it." He said quietly laying back in the grass with a sigh. "I wanted to be normal, with a mother a father, maybe a few brothers or sisters, a dog. Grow up, have a first kiss with someone because they liked me for me not for my fame. To have a relationship, get married, adopt a few kids, and grow old. Normal. Mundane, where the most complicated thing would be what to cook for tea." Harry finished softly, tears gathering in his eyes and falling softly onto his cheeks.

"Do you think he ever meant it, did they care for me at all or was I just their ticket to freedom?" he said, rolling onto his side and curling up in the grass. Tom frowned as he saw how upset the teen was, he had expected anger or violence, not this desperate child who couldn't tell what was true and what was false.

He passed his cloak over to the child after a while, seeing how the teen was shivering in the cold.

"Thanks." He muttered pulling it around himself and smiling as he saw the small embroidered _T.M.R _over the pocket. He sat up, pulling the cloak closer around himself.

They sat there in silence for a while longer before Harry sighed and stood on shaky legs. Tom followed suit, steadying harry by the elbows before releasing him and straightening his cloak around the boy.

"I need to talk to him, see if he cares." Harry explained.

"I understand." Tom said fishing in his pockets for something before pulling out a necklace with a green emerald hanging from it. He placed it around Harry's neck, smiling softly as he saw it rested perfectly over his heart.

"This is a person-sensitive-portkey," he explained, placing a hand on Harry's shoulders and making the teen look at him. "I made it in parsletounge for you; it can take you directly to people or places, just picture them, it's like apparition but it works directly off my magic so you should never run the risk of splinching yourself or ending up in the wrong place. I have charmed it to work for you and only you; I have also charmed it so that I cannot call you to me unless you want to be there."

"Thank you Tom." Harry said hugging the older man to him closely before wrapping his hand around the stone and thinking of Dumbledore's office. He felt a strange feeling, a cross between apparition and portkeying before he found himself losing sight of Tom.

It wasn't until he landed in Dumbledore's office that he realised that he wasn't thinking of Tom as Voldemort any more, he was just Tom. And he was still wearing Tom's cloak.

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter Three: Pack Above All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I just enjoy fiddling with them ;)**

**Burning Lies: Chapter Three, Pack Above All**

Albus Dumbledore was tired and weary, curled over papers on his desk that could change the world. He knew it would all be okay as long as Harry killed Tom; the war would be over, The Light would have Harry as a poster boy and himself as a leader. It would be magnificent.

And that is why when Harry appeared in his office, tear stains painting his cheeks and black hair even messier than usual, he pushed his weariness to the side and became the ever loving teacher; worried over Harry's happiness and health. He didn't show how worried he was about how the boy could apperate within the Hogwarts grounds; he hadn't even known the boy could apperate.

"Harry my boy, its late, how did you get in here?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said sarcastically. "Were you not wondering what had happened to me and Cedric?"

"I was just filling out the paperwork and then I was going to alert the order, and-"

"I'm sure you were." He said, face dark and eyes brooding. "Cedric is dead."

"_What_?"

"Wormtail killed him," Harry said, observing the headmasters reaction carefully. "on Tom's orders."

Dumbledore frowned at this, who was Tom?

"Tom my boy?" he asked softly, standing and moving to the front of his desk where he could see the teen properly.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Harry said, a sadistic smile gracing his face, one that made Dumbledore's blood run cold. He knew the power the boy had. Harry arched a raven eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, waiting for the penny to drop.

It wasn't until he saw the embroidered _T.M.R_ that he realised who Harry was talking about.

"Voldemort, my boy?" Dumbledore said, ice shooting through his veins as he thought of the damage this could have done.

"He told me a story." Harry said. "About a prophecy."

"Harry my boy, you have to understand-" Dumbledore began only to stop as Harry interrupted him.

"Is it true?" Harry asked voice calm and cold as he stared at the old man unforgivingly. Dumbledore stared at him blankly. "_Is. It. True?" _

Dumbledore nodded.

Harry stepped back slightly, recoiling slightly; part of him, a small part hadn't believed Tom, part of him had wanted Dumbledore to tell him that it was all lies, a ploy to sway him.

Evidently not.

He _hated_ the old man.

And that hate _burnt_.

He could feel his magic building, swirling in the air and building in strength, he knew he couldn't control it this time, the only difference was this time he didn't want to. He wanted to hurt the old man.

He watched his magic lash out, watched at the headmaster was sent flying across the room knocking artefacts and books everywhere. With one look at the frail old man harry wrapped his fingers around the emerald and apperated to his dormitory.

Taking one look at the empty room and the Gryffindor red decorations Harry moved swiftly to his trunk, summoning all of his things and packing them haphazardly before locking and shrinking the trunk.

Fingers wrapped once again around the emerald and his trunk safely tucked away in his pocket, Harry thought of Tom, and apperated away.

Tom hadn't been expecting the teen back; he had moved to his living room with a hearty glass of firewiskey as he sat in front of the fire and stared at the flames.

Therefore he was surprised when Harry stumbled into the room, nearly landing on top of him and still dressed in his cloak.

He quickly placed his tumbler on the side table and moved to steady the teen, frowning as he felt how cold he was.

"What happened?" he asked as he moved the teen to sit on the sofa before summoning a thick blanket and a house elf to get some hot milk for the teen.

"He didn't even care that Cedric died." The teen said in a shaky voice before breaking down in tears and collapsing into the surprized Dark Lord's side.

"Ummm." Tom stuttered over his thoughts as he wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting motion. He knew that it was going to take a long time for Harry to come to terms with everything that had happened in the last few hours and he knew that it would take even longer for him to begin to trust him, but he hoped that it would happen eventually because he had been hurt too much in the past by Dumbledore's plots and games.

His grip tightened as he felt Harry lean into him and hesitantly wrap his arms around his middle. Resting comfortably back against the back of the sofa, Tom gently pulled Harry with him until they were reclining softly on the sofa in a comfortable position.

Harry's sobs eventually quietened and the tears stopped, leaving a red eyed and embarrassed Harry who only just realised he was crying on the Dark Lord and a slightly damp Tom.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered quietly pulling away from the Dark Lord a pink blush painting his cheeks.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Tom said, brushing the pads of his thumbs under Harry's eyes and removing the tear tracks.

Harry blushed and looked down at his lap, avoiding Tom's curious gaze.

"It's just all seemed to get a bit too much recently, you know?"

Tom nodded understandingly as he waited for Harry to continue, he knew the teen had a question and he wondered how long it would take the boy to ask it.

"Tom?" Harry began hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Would it be okay, I mean, you can say no if it's weird or anything. But, could I stay here with you, it's just I don't really know who to trust at the moment." He said, still avoiding eye contact as his blush deepened to a cherry red.

"Of course, Harry." Tom said, surprised slightly at the willingness Harry had to stay with his arch nemesis. "Is there anyone you know you can trust?"

"Remus and Sirius Lupin." Harry said referring to his godfather and his husband. They had wed straight out of Hogwarts and were the strongest couple that Harry knew. He knew that their loyalty to his mother and father would overshadow that to the Light; if he couldn't trust them then there was nobody he could.

Tom nodded as he recalled that Wormtail had spoken of them fondly on many an occasion. He would try his hardest to get them here for Harry, the teen needed to know that he was honest in his attempt of friendship and he held no ill intentions anymore.

"I think it would be best if we settled you in a room, don't you?" he said as he stood from the sofa and moved towards the doorway.

Harry stood and followed as Tom moved down the hallway towards the bedrooms in his home.

"Would you prefer being nearer to me or further away?" Tom asked, not wanting to assume anything, he didn't want to make the teen anymore uncomfortable than he already was and he was quite out of practice as a host.

Harry paused for a moment before softly answering "Closer." Tom smiled at this and led the boy down the hallway towards his own room. He opened the door to the room next to his and gestured for Harry to go in before him.

The teen gasped as he took in the room, it wasn't by any means large but it was the most amazing room he had ever seen. Having lived in the Dursley's cupboard for so long, and then sharing a dorm with four other boys Harry was so grateful to have his own space even if it was temporary.

"Thank you." He said earnestly to Tom as he moved forward and softly ran his hand over the comforter on the double bed as if it would disappear from under him if he wasn't careful.

"You can unpack everything tomorrow Harry, just get some rest, I'm sure you need it. I'm just next door if you need anything in the night just call. I know first nights in new places can be unsettling." He said kindly.

"Goodnight Tom."

"Goodnight Harry."

Tom hadn't wanted to leave the teen so soon but he knew he had to as he closed the door to what he was already thinking of as Harry's room. He needed to give the boy some uninfluenced time alone to think about what had happened.

He went directly to the fireplace and flooed to number 12 Grimmauld place. He had known where the order's headquarters were since he had seen them in Harry's dreams six months ago and knew that Harry's godfather owned the house.

Appearing in the living room he was surprised to see two men, one of them quite obviously Remus Lupin and the other his husband engaged in a passionate kiss on the sofa. Clearing his throat he watched as the two men blushed and averted his gaze considerately as he saw them begin to straighten their clothes.

"Who the fuck are you?" the shorter one with longer hair asked, appearing almost feral as he looked Tom in the eye.

"Sirius!" the other man admonished staring at his husband in slight disapproval.

"No Remy, he is in our house, our secret house uninvited and without permission." Sirius concluded standing and pushing the other man against the wall as he drew his wand and pushed it against his throat.

"Honestly Mr and Mr Lupin, I have no intention of harming either of you and I am sorry for intruding, I know how dangerous it is to intrude on a werewolf and his mate. I am here on Harry's behalf."

"What's wrong with Cub?" it was Remus this time that shot up from the sofa and growled menacingly at the intruder, eyes turning amber and canines elongating. Tom could tell that it wasn't the man asking about Harry now, it was the wolf and he would have to tread carefully if he wished to actually see Harry again.

"Nothing that a good night's sleep wouldn't fix." Tom said. "But before I tell you anything else I need to know that you hold Harry's wellbeing above all else."

"Cub is pack, pack above all." Remus growled, hair lengthening and fingernails sharpening.

"Above the war?"

"Above all."

"Very well." Tom said gesturing for Sirius to let him go, the wolf's mate did so reluctantly moving into Remus' arms as the wolf demanded his mate's closeness. "Dumbledore forged the prophecy because he wanted control of Harry, he wanted him to win the war for him and he cared for nothing else."

Both of the men frowned at this, settling on the sofa, holding hands. Tom had to ignore the painful twinge that his heart gave as he thought of returning to his empty bed alone.

"Harry discovered the truth last night as the final task of the tri-wizard tournament concluded. He and Cedric Diggory were transported to a graveyard where Diggory was killed." Tom explained.

"What was Harry doing with Cedric?" Sirius asked confused; if it was the eve of the final task surely the Diggory boy would have been with the other competitors.

"Didn't the old man tell you?" Tom asked in disbelief. "Don't you read the papers?"

"Tell us what?"

"He entered Harry's name in the goblet and fixed it so that he would be chosen as a fourth competitor."

"That bastard!" Remus roared as he struggled to hold the wolf back, calming as he felt Sirius' hand rest on his shoulder.

"I was resurrected that night and Harry and I spoke about the prophecy and Dumbledore. Harry, naturally, was very upset and after he and I talked so he went to ask Dumbledore if it was true, if he had really lied about the prophecy. Dumbledore admitted it and Harry returned to me upset. He is currently asleep in my home but he needs those around him who he trusts explicitly."

Sirius and Remus turned to each other and seemed to converse silently for a moment before they nodded and Remus turned to the stranger. "When can we leave?"

"How long will it take you to pack?"

Remus nodded at this and gestured for Sirius to go and pack, the man looked like he was going to protest but at one flash of Remus' golden eyes he acquiesced and moved out of the room after kissing his husband softly on the lips.

Tom looked at the man curiously as they both sat in silence. He had heard about Fenrir Greyback's pup, Remus Lupin, The wolf so well bonded with its human counterpart that they could co-exist in perfect harmony, neither one being less alive or in control than the other; the perfect wolf.

"I know who you are," Remus began as he eyed up the intruder. "I know who you are, _what _you are and what you will become to Harry. Moony can smell it on you." He said as he smiled softly. "You have my blessing for as long as you protect him and if you hurt him, you will have more than me to deal with."

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded at the wolf, feeling for the first time as if he was accepted.

"What is it that you can smell on me?" Tom asked after for resisting his curiosity for as long as possible.

"Your Harry's mate." Moony said to the man. "Pack above all."

Tom's eyes widened at this, shock and disbelief coursing through him, he wasn't good enough for Harry.

Moony, unaware of Tom's conflict, continued talking. "You pack until you hurt Harry."

Tom's head snapped up at this, not really knowing what to say. Finally settling on nodding he stood as Sirius entered the room, arms weighed down with bag after bag; apparently the man had forgotten that he was a wizard.

Seeing his mate Moony settled and rushed over to help him carry the bags. Seeing that he wasn't going to convince either of them that shrinking the bags and placing weightless charms on them would be better off, he reached for two of the bags and whispered the floo address to the two men before stepping into the green flames and travelling home to the sound of Harry's terror filled screams.

**Better or worse?**


	4. Chapter Four: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Burning Lies: Chapter 4, Nightmares**

Tom froze as the sound pierced his ears, suitcases clattering to the ground as his hands became too weak to hold them.

Something was hurting Harry.

Sirius and Remus flooed through smoothly, smoothly avoiding colliding into Riddle as they entered his home and heard the sounds of their cub calling out in pain. Remus was the first to react, moony taking over rapidly as man became wolf and he went to protect his pack.

Sirius, like Tom, seemed to freeze at the sound of Harry's cries, only moving when he saw his wolfish husband tear up the stairs to their adoptive son.

Following the wolf Tom and Sirius ran up the stairs as Harry's cries began to wane, bursting through the teen's door to find him cuddled in Moony's lap affectionately.

Tom hung back cautiously at the door as he watched Sirius move to stroke the hair back from Harry's tearstained face. "Shush Harry, it's okay; it was just a bad dream. It's okay, you're okay." He said in a soothing tone as he wrapped his one hand with Remus'.

"It's not," Harry wailed as he pushed his face into Remus' shoulder. "He killed Tom, he killed Tom." He sobbed clutching tighter at his father figure.

"No Harry," Remus soothed voice deeper than usual thanks to Moony's presence. "Tom's right there, by the door." He explained, rubbing a hand up and down the teens back.

Harry glanced up carefully, almost as if he were afraid Remus were lying, to see Tom standing anxiously in the door way. Ripping himself from Moony's arms and throwing himself at Tom he sobbed into the Dark Lords chest in relief.

"I thought he killed you, I thought you died, I saw… oh Merlin, I saw…" he managed to splutter out before dissolving into fresh sobs.

Wrapping his arms hesitantly around the teen Tom pulled him closer before selfishly allowing himself to indulge in imagining that the delectable boy could be his. He knew that Moony thought they were mates and he knew that he had some feelings developing towards the boy that he should probably think about but he didn't want to just yet. He thought that the boy would reject him and so he chose to ignore the problem in favour of remaining blissfully ignorant.

Anyway, he could happily ignore the feelings if it meant he got to hold Harry a little longer. As harry pulled back and placed a hand either side of his face his heart stuttered as his brain momentarily expected a kiss.

"What was it that Wormtail took from me to resurrect you last night in the graveyard?"

"Your blood unwillingly given from your right arm." Harry nodded at this and pulled the man back into his arms, slightly softer this time but no less urgent.

After about five minutes of standing there together Tom pulled away and moved towards the door, only stopped by a small hand that clutched at his arm with a steel grip.

"Where are you going?"

"To let you get some rest, you look as if you need it."

…

"Will you stay?"

"I could transfigure a second bed."

"In my bed, with me?"

"Ummm are you sure?"

"I mean I you don't want to then you don't have to…"

"No I want to." Tom replied quickly. Sirius scoffed at the speed of the answer and Harry blushed as he twined his fingers with Tom's, pulling the older man over to the bed and settling them both under the duvets.

Sirius and Remus moved to leave and Harry latched onto them as well causing Sirius to laugh softly as he moved to perch on the side of the bed.

"I don't think me and Remmy can fit in there as well pup." He said brushing the hair from his godson's forehead.

"I didn't mean that," Harry said blushing. "will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Sirius smiled sadly at the teen, knowing that he had probably fallen asleep alone too many times for a little boy.

"Of cause we will pup." He said and he and Remus knelt on the floor by Harry's head, Remus holding his hand and Sirius stroking his forehead.

Tom smiled and rolled to his side before wrapping his arms around the teen and spooning him so that there wasn't an inch of space between them. He knew the teen was craving physical contact and Tom himself secretly craved a bit of closeness every now and again.

Harry had startled slightly at first as Tom had wrapped his arms around him carefully but he soon relaxed into the older man, moving the one hand that wasn't collapsed in Moony's to link with Tom's again.

It was when he was drifting softly between sleep and awake that he spoke out softly, surprizing all three men with his choice of words and leaving them wondering if they were true or not.

"I love you all."

It was Tom however, who was left most upset by the words, knowing instinctually that the teen wasn't speaking to him, but his godfather and his wolf.

**What did you think?**


	5. Chapter Five: Kisses

**Okay to clear up some confusion this is what has happened so far:**

**Harry is verging on suicidal; the abuse at the Dursley's and Ron's abandonment this year hit him hard and he is struggling to cope with all of the pressure that the wizarding world is bestowing on him.**

**Cedric and Harry portkeyed into the graveyard following what happened in the third film.**

**Cedric was killed by Wormtail on a weakened Voldemort's orders. **

**Harry was then used to resurrect Voldemort (like in the third film).**

**AN: the first chapter was meant to be disjointed as I thought that it would mirror Harry's confusion at all that was happening but if that has caused any confusion with the readers I'm sorry. **

**Voldemort came back but he had Tom Riddle's body.**

**Death Eaters had apperated into the clearing but they left on Tom's orders.**

**Tom told Harry of the **_**real **_**prophecy (Harry being powerful), and Harry kind of reached the point where he snapped. **

**He trusted Tom because Tom had been a constant in his life for so long; Tom was the only one that didn't expect anything from him.**

**Dumbledore had faked his version of the prophecy because he wanted Harry to kill Tom and he was scared of Harry's power and he didn't want him to realise how strong he was. **

**Harry confronted Dumbledore as a way of verifying what Tom had told him.**

**Dumbledore admitted lying and Harry went back to Tom. **

**Tom allowed Harry to move in (Temporarily in Harry's view but permanently in Tom's).**

**Harry went to sleep.**

**Tom went to collect Remus and Sirius (Married) from Grimmauld Place because he wanted Harry to have someone to talk to and someone to make him feel more comfortable. **

**They came back to find Harry in the midst of a nightmare where Dumbledore ruthlessly killed Tom and then left him to Vernon's abuse. **

**This terrified Harry because of his newly formed but strong bond with Tom and his past treatment at the hands of the Dursley's.**

**Tom and Harry cuddled in bed and fell asleep because Harry didn't want Tom to leave.**

**Remus and Sirius also stayed until Harry was asleep.**

**Before he fell asleep Harry whispered that he loved them. **

**Tom assumes that he is not included in this and is left feeling empty. **

**I hope this has clarified some of the confusion and I'm sorry that it wasn't clear in the first place****. If some of you are still having trouble understanding, just drop me a review and I'll explain it again. **

**On with the story… **

**Burning Lies: Chapter Five, Kisses**

It was late when they woke, Tom could tell, he had always had a freakishly accurate mental clock and he was guessing that it was around two in the afternoon.

He momentarily forgot where he was when he shifted in the bed and realised that his arms were wrapped around the green eyed Gryffindor.

He tightened his grip on the boy and smiled to himself as he felt Harry press further back into his arms, snuggling in his arms sweetly as his body tried to stay asleep. Tom stopped moving, content to wait until Harry was ready to move.

It was only a few minutes later that Harry rolled over so that he was facing Tom and opened his eyes, smiling softly as he saw the man lay with him in the bed. "Morning." He whispered his breath tickling Tom's face.

"Good morning Harry." Tom whispered back just as quietly, linking Harry's hands between their bodies. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Harry replied, looking every bit his age as he pouted at the older man.

"Well if you ever want to then know that I am here for you."

"Thank you Tom." He smiled, feeling loved by the older man and wanting the other man to know that he loved him too.

"I meant what I said last night Tom, before I fell asleep."

Tom sighed sadly, wishing that Harry would drop it now. "Yes, Remus and Sirius were glad that you said it, it made them happy to know that you care."

"What about you? Did it make you happy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you have people who you care for and who care for you."

"You really don't get it do you Tom?" Harry asked, shocked awake at Tom's naivety.

Tom shook his head confused at the boy's expression.

"I love you too Tom." Harry declared and Tom froze, hearing Harry's words but not really listening. "I love Sirius, I love Remus and I love _you_."

Harry froze as he watched one tear fall from Tom's eye, never having expected to see the Dark Lord lower his defences so. Tom brushed the tear angrily from his cheek and looked the teen straight in the face, opening the bond to feel his emotions.

"Say it again." He demanded. Harry smiled at the older man, sensing the hesitation through the bond. He rolled Tom over and settled himself on the Dark Lord's waist so that he was straddling him and then placed his hand on either side of his face. Pressing his lips carefully to Tom's temple and then his cheek, leading in a pattern to his lips he pulled back at the last second so that his lips were millimetres away from Tom's.

"I love you Tom Marvolo Riddle." He whispered before pressing his lips against Tom's in a soft languid kiss.

It soon became heated, Tom rolling them so that he was on top, pressing the teen into the sheets as he kissed fiercely, whispering 'I love you's' in between pecks.

Soon the words became mangled in between thrusting hips and desperate lips so much so that the two men on the bed didn't notice they had visitors until Moony had ripped Tom off Harry and thrown him from the bed.

Sirius walked towards Tom and pulled him from the floor and led him to the door, closing it behind them. Tom had tried to fight the man, to go back to Harry, but he felt weak from his collision with the floor and eventually gave up and allowed Sirius to settle him downstairs on the sofa.

"Don't worry about Harry." Sirius soothed as he pulled the footstool in front of Tom and sat down. "His parental instincts are kicking in, demanding him to make sure that Harry is okay and not being forced into anything, he is only fourteen after all."

Those words, that Tom assumed were meant to be comforting, were like a slap in the face._ Fourteen. _

_Fourteen years old._

_A child. _

"Umm, Tom?" Sirius called, trying to gain the man's attention.

"_Fourteen_?" he parroted dumbly.

"Well he's always been older than his years." Sirius tried to reassure, realising that he may have made a mess of the situation; this is why he kept telling Moony he shouldn't be allowed to talk to people.

"I'm a paedophile." He said, dropping his head into his hands and tugging at his hair.

"No Tom," Sirius said, moving to sit next to the man on the sofa and placing a soothing hand on his back. "Who kissed who?"

"Harry kissed me."

"That means that he wanted to."

"Yes but he's confused at the moment, his whole life's changing and I took advantage of that."

"No you didn't, you need to talk to Harry about this, see how he feels about it." Sirius paused unsure as to if he was allowed to tell the man. Moony hadn't specifically told him not to.

"What did Moony say?" Tom asked apprehensively, worried that he would now be defending himself against an angry werewolf.

"You and Harry, he could smell it on you the second you came through our floo; you're soul mates, wizarding soul mates. Each other's perfect mach."

**Dum dum dum **


	6. Chapter Six: Mates

**Burning Lies: Chapter Six, Mates**

Tom wasn't really sure how it had got to this; pacing outside Harry's room shaking like a school girl at the prospect of talking to him, _his soul mate. _

_Salazar. _

He knocked briskly on the teen's door, walking in without waiting for an answer, frowning as he saw the teen lay on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest and staring at the wall blankly.

"Harry?" he called from the centre of the room, not wanting to intrude on the boy if he didn't want him there.

"Tom?" Harry called back hesitantly, looking towards the man and smiling as he saw him, beckoning him over and holding out his hand.

"I panicked when Remus told me that Sirius was talking to you," Harry said, interlacing their fingers. "I thought he would have said something stupid and scared you off." He smiled softly as Tom kissed his knuckles tenderly.

"He said something stupid but it didn't scare me off." Tom admitted. Harry's face darkened considerably.

"What did he say?"

"That me and a certain teen with green eyes are soul mates." He said running his thumb softly over Harry's knuckles.

"Oh."

"You already knew?" Tom asked softly, laying down beside the teen.

"Moony told me when he was talking to me earlier."

"What else did he say?"

Harry blushed and fiddled nervously with the bed sheets. "He may have had _the talk _with me."

Tom burst out laughing and Harry smacked him playfully in the shoulder.

"It's not funny."

"I'm sorry love," He laughed "but it is a little funny."

Harry pouted and rolled away from Tom so that he was facing away from his mate, folding his arms across his chest and pouting childishly as Tom continued to laugh.

"Harry I'm sorry." Tom said, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him back into his chest so that they were cuddled together on the bed.

"All joking aside Harry I think we need to talk about this," Tom said into Harry's neck, breath tickling the younger man's neck. "We are soul mates, and I know that because you were raised by muggles you might not understand everything about it, so I think I need to explain it to you. I don't want you to think that you are obliged to do anything that you don't want to. I don't want you to think that you have to do things before you're ready for them, in regards to sex." He said; blushing slightly as the last sentence slipped past his lips.

"Oh, when?" Harry asked, part of him wanting to get the conversation out of the way and the other half of him wanting to avoid it for as long as physically possible.

"I was thinking now," Tom said "If your amenable; I want to clear up how far you want things to go in case we get into another situation like earlier." He smiled at the memory of fevered kisses and roaming hands.

"Okay then." Harry said, turning to face Tom for the conversation.

Tom took a breath and wondered how this conversation was going to work. He himself had never had a relationship that lasted longer than a drunken romp and the time it took him to get dressed afterwards.

"How many relationships have you been in Harry?" Tom asked.

"none." he said clearly. "I'm only thirteen; I've never even wanted to kiss someone before earlier."

Tom smiled at this, part of him rejoicing that he would be all of Harry's firsts.

"Have you?" the teen asked in return.

"A few one-night-stands, all with men, all of which meant nothing." he assured his mate.

"Oh." Harry said the warm feeling that he had come to know as jealously burning in his stomach.

"But they don't matter now Harry," Tom reassured the teen. "I have you now."

Harry smiled at this.

"Yes, yes you do." Tom smiled as Harry spoke and leaned over to kiss Harry softly before pulling their heads together and whispering to the teen quietly.

"I know I've done wrong in the past Harry, I know I've done unforgivable things and for that i am truly sorry and I want you to know that I will do everything within my power to look after you harry, as long as we are together I will look after you with everything I have."

Harry smiled at this, never having known a love like it; he could almost feel it pulsing in his chest with every word Tom spoke. He could feel it growing and changing with every second.

"I want to be looked after by you Tom, I want to be yours, your mate." Harry said kissing the man with passion, tongues melding together and body's meeting at every available point.

Tom rolled them so that he was hovering over the boy, pressing their groins together tightly, smirking as he heard Harry moan and beg.

"Please Tom, more." he begged wantonly, bucking his hips as Tom nipped on his lips shamelessly.

"Wrap... Wrap your legs around my hips." Tom gasped, moving one of his hands to hoist Harry's leg up.

They both groaned at their members were pressed together, both of them bucking rapidly to get each other closer to their release.

"Cum for me Harry." he whispered into the boy's ear as he kissed his neck, picking up the tempo of his thrusts.

The teen threw his head back and moaned Tom's name heatedly as he came in his trousers, his pleasure filled moans sending Tom into his own release.

Tom collapsed on the bed beside his mate and pulled the younger man into his arms.

A whispered "I love you." from either man was the last thing heard before they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter Seven: Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long; I've had serious issues with school lately and have been too tired to write after school. **

**Happy reading. **

**Burning Lies: Chapter Seven, Parents**

When they woke the next morning Tom was collected immediately by Sirius and Remus sat on the bed and pulled a groggy Harry into his side, trying ardently to ignore the smell of sex.

He waited until Harry was more lucid before he began talking to him.

"Moony's restless," he started saying rubbing a hand comfortingly over Harry's arm when he felt him frown into his chest. "He's worried about you and Tom, about how fast it's going between you." He continued wincing slightly as Harry shifted in the bed and the scent of their earlier activities became stronger.

"Oh." Harry said quietly, pushing his face further into his 'fathers' chest.

"He wanted, we both wanted, to make sure that you were okay, that you weren't confused about anything."

Harry smiled softly to himself, knowing that he had people who cared about him.

"Moony, why do I feel so strongly for him so quickly? Why do I love him after everything he's done intentional or not. Why do I get so scared at the thought of losing him or him leaving?" he was confused at how quickly his feelings had grown.

Moony smiled at his cub. "It's the soul-mate bond, it sets in the first time you see each other. For me and Sirius it was when we met on the train in first year, Moony recognised him as his mate straight away and he hasn't let him go since. We fell in love within weeks. For you I think its quicker though because of all the things you've been through, all the pain and responsibility, your soul needs to be looked after now, to have a dominant to care for you."

Harry nodded, a bit relieved at the answer, he didn't want to be alone anymore and he was happy that he wasn't going crazy or under the influence of a spell or love potion.

"Why didn't we realise when I was in the chamber of secrets then?" the teen asked.

"Because that wasn't Tom, that was just a fragment of him, a memory, for your souls to recognise each other it would have to have been actually Tom. That's why you felt so comfortable with him in after the final task; your body recognised him as your missing piece."

It was when Remus was explaining about the fragment of Tom's soul that Harry realise he must know about Tom.

"You and Sirius know who he is?"

"Yes." Remus nodded sombrely.

"It doesn't bother you?" Harry asked, _needing _their approval like he needed air.

"I can't say that we were thrilled Harry," Remus said. "We know what he's done. But we know that soul-bonds are powerful, it'll change you both for the better cub, make you both stronger and happier people." He finished pulling Harry close.

"Thanks Moony." Harry said smiling at the man who he looked at like a father.

"That's what I'm here for cub." He said as he tickled the boy, the wolf in him rejoicing at the childish laughter that erupted from the boy, glad that he could make him happy for a moment however brief.

And that moment was brazenly brief.

As he was tickling the boy's sides his fingers ran over ridges and bumps that he knew shouldn't be there, tiny little lines and circles that he could feel raised on his cub's skin.

Using Harry's distraction to his advantage he pulled the boy's shirt up, exposing his torso and the horrific scars that covered it. His gasp alerted Harry to his distraction and the boy very quickly tugged his top back down to cover the marks and scramble away from the man.

"What happen?" Remus growled and Harry knew that it was Moony talking; wanting to ruin whatever dared hurt his cub.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's not an answer." Moony roared at the younger boy's answer, not at all satisfied at his response. Harry flinched.

Remus had winced internally when Moony shouted, mentally begging him to calm down, shouting was only likely to frighten poor Harry. He had obviously been through much more in his life than anyone had guessed.

Moony's shout bought Tom and Sirius scrambling into the room, Tom throwing Moony off his mate and standing protectively in front of him.

"Moony not hurt cub." The wolf growled sorrowfully at his child's mate. "Cub hurt too much before, too much pain; should have looked after cub, Moony let him be hurt. Moony bad parent." He said falling into Sirius' arms.

"What's he talking about Harry?" Tom asked looking at the boy.

"Nothing, he was mistaken." He said forcefully and at this Moony howled again, pain filled and desperate.

"Cub hurt before, scars, Moony saw." He said and Tom moved carefully towards a reluctant and defeated Harry, knowing that the boy would tell them this time. He could see the pain that Harry was in because of how upset his father was, he knew that he would talk to avoid causing that pain.

"Can I?" Tom asked his fingers running over the hem of Harry's top, after a few moments of silence harry reluctantly nodded.

Tom pulled the shirt over his head gently gasping at the sight of Harry's scarred torso.

"_What happened_?" he gasped out, tears filling his eyes as he stared at Harry's chest, imagining what he had been through.

"My uncle." Harry said emotionlessly. Moony howled.

"It started when I was six." Harry began to explain. "I came back from school with a report that said I was doing really well, they hadn't wanted to send me in the first place, they would have preferred that I stayed at home cooking and cleaning but people started to notice. Anyway, Dudley's report said that he was disruptive and unintelligent and Vernon, my uncle, wasn't happy, he said that I cheated, that I must have swapped my marks with Dudley's. He was so angry that he beat me black and blue, I couldn't go to school in a month, he broke my right arm and cracked some of my ribs but he never took me to hospital to get it fixed.

I was always quieter after that, I dumbed down at school, did more chores at home so that he wouldn't hurt me as much but it didn't work. If I burnt breakfast he'd pour hot oil on me. If I broke something, he'd try to break me and if Dudley accused me of anything then he'd burn me with cigarettes and then I was always thrown back into my cupboard at the end.

Eventually I got the hang of chores, of being invisible, pretending not to exist. I was better than a house elf, so he started hitting me for no reason, just because he liked it; he said that I needed to learn my place among the dirt that freaks didn't deserve to be treated like humans. That they deserved pain."

"You know that's not true though don't you Harry?" Sirius asked looking at his pup, whishing with all that was in him that he could rewind time and look after him with Moony and show him what a family should be like.

Harry shrugged.

He knew he was a freak.

He knew that there was something fundamentally wrong with him.

And that, that knowledge _crippled_ him

"Harry there is nothing wrong with you; you are a smart, kind, intelligent boy who didn't deserve it and who belongs with a kind loving family that will treat you right and teach you what it's like to love." Sirius said clutching Harry to his chest as if he was the only thing grounding him.

Harry smiled and wiped his watery eyes as Tom and Remus wrapped their arms around him as well, pulling them into a group hug. It took a while for Harry to relax and settle into their embrace but he did eventually, relaxing in the knowledge that he had people to hold him, at least for now.

"Please don't ever send me back." He whispered into Sirius ear quietly not wanting to Moony or Tom to hear, both men did but chose to ignore it, Harry had clearly only been talking to Sirius.

"Never pup, never." He swore pulling Harry tighter into his arms.

"Siri and I were going to tell you this later but I think we should tell you now." Moony began, looking Harry in the eyes. "We've adopted you, the Minister of Magic made an exception considering I'm a werewolf, you never have to go back and Sirius and I are your legal guardians… and parents if you'll have us."

Harry was quiet for a second before his face split into the largest grin that either of his new parents had ever seen him wear as he launched himself at the two men, hugging them tightly as happy tears spilled from his eyes.

"Thank you."

"That's OK," Moony said, a smug happiness radiating from him as he saw how happy his cub was. "Harry cub, cub pack, pack above all."

Harry smiled and embraced them again, looking over his shoulder to smile joyously at Tom wanting to share his happened with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It was later that night when Tom and Harry had settled down for the night that Remus and Sirius sat in the lounge in front of the fire, cuddled together and sipping fire whiskey.

"We'll look after him now won't we Moony?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Yes we will, and if for some reason we can't then Tom will, I doubt there is anyone with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord now that he had something worth fighting for." Remus reassured his mate, kissing his forehead softly.

"And we'll make the muggles pay."

"Yes." Remus said his eyes flashing yellow as he gazed into the flames with a hate burning inside of him that he had never heard before. "Yes we shall."

**Ta da! **


	8. Chapter Eight: Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of the story lines or characters.**

**Two updates in four days you must think the world is ending **

Burning Lies: Chapter Eight, Chase

Tom woke Harry the next morning, whispering something about a surprise to the weary teen. Harry had tried to pull the duvet over his head and block out the sound of Tom's voice; however much he loved the man he did not love seven o'clock in the morning.

Tom laughed and pulled the blanket away from Harry's head, kissing his cheek softly and shaking him gently like a kid on Christmas. Harry giggled as Tom continued to kiss his face and neck, waking him up gently with the ticklish actions. He frowned however when the kisses turned much wetter and less organised.

Opening his eyes he gasped at the sight of golden fur, black eyes and a wet nose accompanied by a wiggly tail and a floppy tongue. Sitting up now that he was fully awake he petted the golden Labrador tenderly on the head, afraid to hurt the puppy. The dog enamoured with the green eyed teen jumped happily at the boy and began licking his face wholeheartedly.

"Where did he come from?" Harry asked stroking the little puppy more whilst he gently lifted the golden pile of fur into his lap.

"I got him for you, a gift." Tom explained sitting next to his mate and petting the dog softly behind the ears. "I thought that you'd like having someone to talk to and play with; he'll always listen and never judge you Harry. If you're upset about something and you want to get it off your chest but you don't want to tell me, Remus or Sirius then you can talk to him and I've found that having a dog is very good at cheering you up if you're sad."

"Tom did you research this?" Harry asked, touched at the effort Tom had put in.

"I went to a muggle library and asked for a lady to help me use the World Wide Web. She helped me research the best pet to get for someone with a traumatic past and it came up with Golden Labradors, it said they were a loyal breed with a happy disposition. She then found me a shop, like with owls or cats in the wizarding world and I tried to find one that looked like he would be lively and happy. This little guy practically jumped at me, the shop assistant, Toni she was called, which by the way I think is a very strange name for a girl. Anyway she told me that he was the littlest of his litter, the runt, and that after they had made sure he had enough food he livened up and turned into the loveliest of them all." Harry smiled at this as Tom continued. "I thought the parallels were good, you both had a bad start to life, but with care and attention you will both get better and become the best of them all."

Harry leaned over and kissed Tom gently before leaning back into his chest, watching as the puppy tried to dig under the blankets, getting all tangled up in the sheets.

Laughing at the puppy's antics that already had Harry smiling, Tom wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and kissed the back of his head.

"What's he called Tom?" Harry asked,

"I thought you would want to name him." Tom replied.

"Can we name him together?"

"I think that would be acceptable." Tom teased, happy in the knowledge that Harry wanted to involve him in his life, even if it was something as small as naming a puppy.

"How about… Peter?" Harry suggested and Tom frowned, the name was too human for a puppy.

"No, what about Buster?" Tom said.

"Too… animal-ly." Harry said; frowning at the name and looking at the puppy again who had now moved onto chasing his own tail.

"Dexter?"

"No. Tony?"

"No. Steve?"

"No."

Harry paused and looked at the beautiful golden puppy who was chasing his tail wholeheartedly, spinning in wild circles and making himself dizzy.

"Chase." Harry said suddenly, the idea just popping into his head.

"Chase." Tom parroted, the name not really appealing to him but he could see the sentiment behind it and Harry seemed to love it. "I like it Harry."

Harry smiled and scooped the puppy into his arms, kissing the top off his head repeatedly before climbing off the bed and moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked

"To get Chase his breakfast." Harry said as if it was obvious and Tom should have thought of that himself. The teen turned back to the puppy as he began to wiggle and fuss, apologising to Chase for ignoring him and continuing towards the kitchen.

Tom sighed and fell back against the pillows with an exasperated sigh. He could tell that he was going to have to entertain himself for the rest of the day; apparently Harry had a new favourite. _At least, _he thought to himself, _his plan of distracting Harry had worked. _Tom didn't want his mate worrying about Remus and Sirius.

Sighing once more he stood and stretched before following Harry towards the kitchen, smiling as he heard Harry laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Remus and Sirius had apperated to Number 4 Private Drive at six o'clock that morning, freshly dressed and full of anger. All was quiet on the little street of Surry when they arrived and they couldn't really imagine that something as brutal as child abuse happening here, but it had, and that was why they were here.

Petunia Dursley had just finished dressing in her every day clothes, hair done and not a strand out of place, lipstick applied too heavily for her age and just over her lip line. A smudge of talcum powder on the corner of her pale pink cardigan that she had failed to notice in her meticulous preening, a proud woman she was but not vigilant or particularly clever.

Hearing a knock at the door she moved silently out of the bedroom not wanting to wake her husband who had woke twice in the night from breathing problems caused by his considerable weight.

Opening the door she was surprised to see two men who looked vaguely familiar, but she was even more surprised when they barged their way in, pushing her to the floor and dragging her by her hair towards the kitchen.

She kicked and screamed, wishing for once that her husband or son were light sleepers and could come and help her. It wasn't until she saw the man with longer hair draw a stick from his pocket that she understood.

"I never touched the freak!" she screeched in an unnaturally high voice. "It was Vernon and Dudley! I never touched him!"

Remus chuckled lowly in his throat knowing that Moony was coming out to play and that it wasn't going to end well for the bastards that hurt his cub.

"Showing your true colours Petunia, willing to sell out your son and your husband to save yourself some pain." Remus said throwing a cutting hex at her stomach watching as the red seeped through her shirt and began to pool on the ground as she screamed.

Sirius smirked as he heard her husband and son stampede down the stairs and waddle into the kitchen to find their beloved Petunia lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood, passed out and soon to die from blood loss.

"Get out of my house freak!" he shouted at Sirius advancing towards him, fists raised and face purple.

Moony growled at this and sent a heartfelt Crucio at the man who had tormented his cub and threatened his mate.

Sending another cutting hex towards the boy who was cowering by his dead mother Moony cursed Vernon against the wall and made him watch as his wife and son bleed out onto the once pristine white floor of their kitchen. Sirius couldn't help but wonder how many days Harry had spent cleaning his own blood off this very floor. The thought did nothing to calm him down.

"How could you treat a child like that?" he spat at the obese man who was looking surprisingly unaffected for someone who had just watched his wife and son murdered.

"He was such whiney child, crying out for his parents in the night. I'm glad we're shot of him and his freakishness."

"So you beat him, you beat a child for being parentless and made him your own personal slave because he cried?" Sirius asked disbelievingly, staring at the man who had ruined his pup's life.

"He fucking deserved it." Vernon said, crying out as he was punched by an enraged Remus. "He deserved every punch, every burn, every kick, every insult and every fuck."

Sirius and Remus froze in shock.

Vernon laughed and continued to taunt the two men. "What he didn't tell you? He didn't tell you how he bent over for me every night? How he practically begged me for it, how he misbehaved because he wanted me to punish him?"

Moony howled in pain, and Sirius took one last look at the despicable man before him before he sent a vivid green light towards his chest and collapsed in his mates arms, sobbing his broken heart out.

Moony clutched desperately to his mate as he apperated them to their bedroom at Tom's house, landing heavily on the bed where they both broke down.

Harry had suffered through much more than they thought.

They didn't know what to do.

They were helpless.

And that knowledge _broke their hearts. _


	9. Chapter Nine: Shopping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Another chapter you lucky things **

Burning Lies: Chapter Nine, Shopping

Harry woke the next morning to Chase licking his nose and trying to tug the duvet off him; his smile at the puppy's antics fell away as he noticed that Tom wasn't lay with him like normal.

Standing up and moving towards the end of the bed where Tom's jumper lay, Harry picked it up and pulled it over his own head smiling as it fell slightly off one of his shoulders and he caught a whiff of Tom's aftershave. Scooping Chase up he moved towards the bedroom door and walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find his mate and parents there.

Moving towards the archway that led to the kitchen Harry frowned as he heard hushed voices quieten the closer he got to the door. By the time he was stood in the door way staring at Tom, Remus and Sirius the three adults had fallen completely silent and were staring pointedly at anywhere but the emerald-eyed-teen.

"I wondered where you were when I woke." Harry said looking at his mate who looked at him briefly before turning to Remus and Sirius and shaking his head desperately, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't ask Harry about _that_.

"Cub we need to talk." Remus said solemnly, gesturing for Harry to sit in the empty chair next to him. When the four of them were settled around the rectangular dining table, Remus and Harry on one side and Sirius and Tom on the other, Remus began to speak.

"Sirius and I went to the Dursley's yesterday." At this Harry flinched before looking accusingly at the two parental figures in his life.

"_Why_? _Why _would you do that? You've adopted me and I never have to see them again, why would you do that?" Harry said, panicked and worried at the outcome of their actions.

"Moony wouldn't settle Harry, he wanted retribution for what they had done to you, but that isn't really why we need to talk."

"What else could there be to say then? I told you everything."

At this Sirius scoffed obnoxiously, wondering if Harry was trying to convince them or himself that nothing more had happened, either way it wasn't going to work. Harry turned and glared at the man, willing him silently to shut up, he couldn't handle them knowing the extent of his abuse.

"What Sirius means Harry," Remus began glaring at his mate just as much as Harry was, they had agreed to do this gently and not force Harry into telling them anything he wasn't ready to. "Is that we were wondering if there was anything else you need to tell us, any other punishments that they used to hurt you when you were there."

Harry looked down at the golden puppy in his lap and rubbed his hand through his hair affectionately. He knew they knew what Vernon had done to him; the r…rapes. _See, _he scoffed internally to himself, _if you struggle to admit it to yourself how can you hope to admit it to them? _

_They'll think you're dirty, that you wanted it. _

_They'll hate you._

_Tom will leave you. _

_You'll be all alone again, all because the greatest wizard of all time could stop a _muggle _from taking what he wanted. _

"I c-can't." he choked out, clutching Chase closer to his chest as he sobbed heartily. "I can't."

Tom's head fell forwards at this and his own tears fell at this admission, he knew it was the closest harry would get to admitting the pain that man had put him through, but for Tom, it was proof enough.

The knowledge that his mate had been sent back to that man year after year made a rage unlike any other fill him.

A rage directed at one Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.

And that rage _burnt. _

Hearing Harry let out another pained sob Tom moved from his seat, scooped the young Gryffindor up into his arms and moved them into the lounge where he settled on the sofa with Harry on his lap, rocking him backwards and forwards soothingly.

"Please don't leave me Tom," Harry gasped out between sobs. "I swear I didn't want it, please don't go."

"Shhh, shhh, I swear I won't leave you Harry, I love you so much my mate, I'll never leave you, ever." He replied, rubbing a hand up and down Harry's back to soothe him, kissing his temple softly and using his spare hand to rub behind Chase's ears.

They sat like that for a while, letting Harry's sobs turn to whimpers and eventually stop. When they did Harry whipped his eyes and looked at Tom slightly embarrassed at his little breakdown.

"Don't be embarrassed love, anyone would have reacted the same. You are so strong." Smiling as Harry blushed he looked at his watch and smiled before speaking to the teen. "Now, I was thinking we could go to a muggle pet store and pick out some toys, food and a bed for Chase. I already have some muggle money but you need to get dressed."

Harry's eyes lightened at this and his entire demeanour changed. Jumping up he rushed towards the door before darting back, scooping up Chase and pecking Tom on the lips, whispering an excited 'thank you' before fleeing up the stairs to get dressed.

Chuckling to himself he moved back into the kitchen and sat down opposite Sirius and Remus who had moved next to each other when Tom and Harry had left.

"How is he?" Remus asked softly.

"he's doing well considering the circumstances. I said we'd go to a muggle store to pick up some items for Chase and that brightened him up, you two should come." Tom replied, frowning again as he thought of everything harry had been through.

"We can't just expect him to be okay with everything that's happened to him." Sirius said picking at an imperfection at the table. "We'll have to make sure he is coping alright, maybe find him someone to talk to, a mind healer."

Tom nodded at this, half of his mind wondering whether that would help Harry and the other half wondering if something similar had happened to Sirius when he was younger.

Remus, as if sensing Tom's thoughts, tightened his arm around Sirius' shoulder protectively and glared at the Dark Lord; _yes, _Tom concluded, _yes he had. _

The weak power-play-stare-off concluded when Harry happily bounced into the room with Chase in his arms and asked excitedly if they could go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Tom had decided five minutes after entering the colourful building that he detested pet shops. There was an out-doorsy smell to the place, coupled with the foul smell coming from the pens that held pets like rabbits and mice that overwhelmed you completely.

There was also an unhealthy amount of children in the building, screaming and crying their lungs out because their parents said no to a pet. All in all, Tom could tell that it wasn't going to be a particularly fun outing.

Harry however loved it. There were so many things that he could get for Chase; different foods; a mismatch of toys; coloured leads and collars; different types of bedding and kennels. He decided against the latter immediately; he hadn't liked being in small spaces so he didn't think Chase would either.

"What shall we get first?" Harry asked Tom smiling and clutching Chase protectively to his chest as a horrid child reached out to grab at his tail.

It was when he was watching Harry looking after Chase that he could imagine him and Harry having children together, Harry carrying them, birthing them, _loving_ them. It was such a sudden thought that had never occurred to him before that he almost staggered back in shock.

He wanted a family.

He needed a family.

And that need was all consuming.

"Tom?" Harry asked as his mate was snapped back into the real world, ignoring his parents who were peering at some of the rabbits and hamsters, he moved a step closer to Tom and dragged him over to the trolleys by the door so that they wouldn't have to balance all of Chase's things.

Tom took the trolley off Harry and pushed it for him, following as the teen headed straight for the dog food.

There were millions of bags of every shape, size and colour staring back at them, each with a different dog grinning goofily at them and a check list of different benefits. Harry's head was just about to spin when he was interrupted by a young salesman of about sixteen.

"Can I help you?" he said to Harry, blue eyes contrasting perfectly with his blond hair in a way that made Tom instantly hate the boy.

"I need some food for my puppy but I don't know what to get." Harry explained looking bashfully at the assistant.

"Awww, he's adorable. What's his name?" he asked.

"Chase." Harry replied proudly beaming like a mother hen as the man cooed over his puppy.

"How old is he?" the shop assistant asked and Harry frowned and turned to look at Tom questioningly. The shop assistant, who Tom assumed was called Ben according to his name tag, frowned as he noticed the older man.

"Oh is this your brother?" Ben asked.

"Boyfriend." Tom replied moving closer to Harry's side and smiling as his mate snuggled into his arms. "He's ten weeks love." He explained and Ben grumpily picked out some food that was well suited to puppies of his breed and dumped it into his trolley before storming off to help someone else.

Harry, not noticing that anything unordinary had happened called out a cheery 'thank you' to the clerk before moving onto the next isle named 'treats and training'.

They picked out three different books on dog care, training and golden Labradors and well as six different types of treats before moving to the next isle and picking up some chewy toys to keep Chase from destroying Tom's century old mahogany furniture. Tom had smiled at this isle and snuck a ridiculously squeaky toy into the trolley that he knew Sirius and Remus would hate.

The next isle had been 'outdoor necessities', a title that had the desired effect as Harry insisted that they needed everything in the isle if it was under necessities. They collected poo collection bags, a poop-a-scoop, tennis balls for fetch, a weird rope toy to play tug of war with and a special ball that you could put treats in and when Chase rolled it they would fall out for him to eat.

It wasn't until they got to beds that Harry got a bit upset.

"I think we should get him a kennel for the back garden." Sirius said him and Remus having re-joined the pair a few moments ago.

"I don't want to." Harry deadpanned.

"Yeh but what if were all outside in the summer and he wants to have his own space or cool down." Sirius tried to convince the teen.

"We'll leave the door open, he's not having a kennel." Harry said, voice raising and becoming more heated the more Sirius pushed.

"Okay Harry, we need to pick him out a basket then." Tom said moving towards the baskets. They eventually settled on a pale wicker basket with a deep blue cushion inside that looked soft and comfy. They also picked out slightly paler blue fleecy blanket that they could add if it was cold so that Chase would be comfortable. Chase had wagged his tail happily as they had lifted the bed into the trolley, quickly squirming in Harry's arms until the teen set him down in the bed.

He circled a few times before settling in the centre of the bed, looking completely dwarfed by the size of the bed. Harry smiled as he watched Chase settle and fall asleep quickly.

When they moved towards the till harry had to wake Chase so they could pay for everything, it was when they were paying that Chase squirmed out of Harry's arms and ran to the back of the store. Causing Harry to gasp and chase after the little puppy that had quickly stole his heart.

Remus followed the two after telling Tom that he would find them. He eventually found Harry and Chase at the back of the shop the former trying to coax an adorable brown teddy bear from the latter's mouth.

"Come on Chase." Harry begged, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and panicked, like the walls were closing in on him. His breathing got shallow and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was a panicked "Harry." Coming from Remus' mouth as his head collided harshly with the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

He woke later that day, groggy and surrounded by his family. He sat up and noticed that he was in his and Tom's room.

Tom was sitting at the end of the bed smiling at him as he came too, laughing in relief Tom moved to kiss the teen and whisper that he loved him.

"What happened?" Harry asked carefully, pressing a hand against his tender head.

"You had a panic attack, we think it was just the pressure of the last few weeks and Chase running off." Tom explained, tenderly running his hand through Harry's raven hair.

"Oh." Harry said dumbly, remembering back to when he was trying to pry the teddy from Chase.

"Where's Chase?" He asked looking around the room trying to spot him. It was Remus who answered this time though, bending down to pick the puppy out of his basket at the foot of the bed, placing him in Harry's lap.

Harry laughed boisterously as he saw the matted mangled teddy still clutched protectively in Chase's mouth.

Chase did nothing but sit down and wag his little tail wildly.

**I have actually fallen in love with Chase **


	10. Chapter Ten: Need

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Bonjour, my good friends… ready for another chapter. **

Burning Lies: Chapter Ten, Need.

Harry had been staring at the pale brown wall in Tom's study petulantly for the past twenty minutes. He was not impressed by the situation that he had been thrown into and he had no problems showing his distaste.

Healer Madison had sat just as silently, observing him and occasionally writing the odd word down for just as long. Tom had told him yesterday over dinner that they had asked a mind healer to visit him once a week to help him come to terms with everything that has happened to him and he had been ignoring everyone apart from chase since.

Sighing as he heard Healer Madison's quill scratch over the parchment on his lap Harry sifted his legs and bum in Tom's leather chair. It was that coupled with the constant ticking of the clock that finally caused Harry to snap.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded, walking over to the muggle clock and ripping the batteries violently out of the back of it before throwing it onto Tom's desk.

"I'm here to help you Harry, your parents and partner have filled me in on your past and they are worried about you, they want me to help you with coming to terms with it."

"I came to terms with it, I lived with it for thirteen years, what else is there to say; do you want to hear every dirty detail; every time he hit me or raped me?" harry shouted, finally reaching his breaking point, he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Harry I just want to get to know you. We can talk about anything you want to within this hour; it's about what you want to talk about and if you are upset about something."

Harry settled a little as he heard this and moved towards the chair he was occupying before, an embarrassed blush paining his cheeks crimson.

"Sorry for shouting Healer Madison, I've been a bit on edge."

"That's okay Harry, I've seen much worse, but we're going to be seeing a lot of each other so I think you should call me Anthony or Tony if you would like. Can you share with me why you've been feeling on edge?"

Harry paused at this unsure if he wanted to talk to Tony about his personal life, he however found solace in the fact that Tom had said if he didn't like him he would obliviate him for him.

"I… my entire life has just flipped in the last few weeks, I've got new guardians who are lovely to me and don't hurt me, I have Tom who is effectively my life partner and I learn that the only man I had ever trusted and loved like a grandfather has being manipulating me and lying to me since I can remember." Harry admitted in one big breath, already feeling slightly better about the situation now that he had got it off his chest.

"Can you tell me all of the good things that happened to you in the last few weeks?"

"I got a new set of parents, I got a… well whatever Tom is and Chase and I love them all very much." Harry said smiling slightly at the thought of Tom and his puppy.

"I can understand why Dumbledore is upsetting you Harry, but you have listed getting Remus, Sirius and Tom and leaving the Dursley's as a positive and negative; can you explain that for me please?"

Harry frowned and fiddled with his hands as he stared at the floor wondering why if Tom was a wizard, was there a ugly red stain on the edge of the carpet; surely if Tom had spilled his wine he would have noticed.

"I think I'm just scared that it's all going to be taken away."

"Is there anything else?"

"The primal part of me, the part that's soul mates with Tom loves him more than anything and honestly the thought of being without him makes me want to die. But I'm so scared because the rational part of me, the part that has lived through the last thirteen years is terrified that he is going to hurt me just like he has in the past or just like Vernon did in the past."

Tony looked like he was about to say something but Harry, not noticing, kept speaking.

"I mean, how can you ever be certain that someone like you for the right reasons? That they won't hurt you or toss you aside when they get bored?"

"I suppose it is all about trust Harry, you have to be willing to trust Tom with everything and hope that he doesn't break you. I know it's hard considering the fact that you've trusted people before and they took advantage of that, but we can work on that."

Harry nodded along to what Tony was saying, hoping that they would get the chance to work on his trust issues.

"How are you feeling with Sirius and Remus' new position in your life?" Tony asked, his incessant note taking not winding harry up as much anymore now that he had got passed his initial anxiety.

"I like them," Harry said in response to his question. "I trust them as well, I still worry that they will hit me if I shout or have a nightmare. The logical part of me knows they won't my brain still tells my body to flush if they reach for something by my head or go to high-five me."

At Tony's confused expression Harry explained. "A high-five is a muggle thing when you put your hand up and clap it together with someone else's, it's kind of a way of saying well done or congratulations."

Tony nodded in understanding before beginning to talk. "I understand that you're hesitant Harry and you have good reason to be but you need to start conditioning yourself. Every time you flinch I want you to repeat this phrase in your head three times 'Sirius and Remus love me and they wouldn't hurt me', do you think you can do that for me?"

Harry nodded and Tony smiled.

"Brilliant Harry, the hours up so I will see you at the same time next week. Can you send your parents and Tom in for me please, I need to talk to them to see how they are adjusting; they have learnt some upsetting things this week and I just need to talk through it with them, okay?"

Harry nodded again in understanding before moving towards the door, calling out a soft "Thank you Tony." Before leaving to find his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Tom had sat in the armchair that Harry had occupied and Remus and Sirius had sat together on the couch, Sirius gripping his dominant's hand tightly in nerves.

"I just wanted to check in with you all to see if you were coping with all that's happened."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, looking at the Mind Healer accusingly; was he saying that they couldn't look after Harry?

"I mean that you have all learnt about Harry's past and none of those things were pleasant, I just wanted to see if you had any questions or queries about his behaviour or how to help him adjust."

It was Tom who spoke first. "What do we do if he has a nightmare?"

"How often does he have them?" Tony asked frowning; he had thought the boy looked tired.

"Once sometimes twice a night." Tom said.

"I am going to prescribe a sleeping draught, it's like dreamless sleep but weaker and less addictive so it is less harmful to him. He needs to take it one hour before bed every night. If he then wakes in the night after a nightmare see if he wants to talk and then let him go back to bed, but don't give him another dose of the sleeping draught. Too much is going to be bad for him at his age."

Sirius was next. "He seems scared of me and Remus sometimes; he flinches away as if we were going to hit him."

"Harry and I have spoken about this today and I gave him some coping methods for it, the best thing for you two to do is ignore it, continue with whatever you were doing and let him trust that you won't hurt him on your own. Once he stops flinching as much, I'd try and reach for things by him more often, he needs to get used to people not hurting him but we don't want to push him too much."

"Thank you." Sirius said.

"Was there anything else?" Tony asked glancing pointedly at a glaring Remus who looked much like Harry had looked at the start of the meeting. He sighed when the wolf said nothing.

"Well then, I'm thinking about taking to you all for ten minutes before and after Harry's appointment each week therefore if there is any issues you want to raise then you can and I can talk to Harry about them and if there is anything Harry wants you to know but he feels he can't tell you then we can discuss it after."

Two out of the three men nodded in agreement.

"I'll show you out." Tom said rising fluidly before showing the Mind Healer to the floo in the entrance hall.

"What is your problem with Healer Madison Remus?" Sirius demanded the second that the door had closed behind them.

"It's not him." Remus said stubbornly.

"Then what is it?" Sirius said exasperated.

"We failed him Siri, he trusted us, Lilly and James trusted us with their child and we let him be beaten and raped for years by those monsters." He said finally admitting his issue and letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

"Oh love." Sirius said moving to embrace his husband. "I knew Moony felt like this but I didn't think that you did."

"I let him down." Remus cried.

It was then and there, when Sirius was holding his broken husband that he realised that maybe their family was beyond repair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sat on the floor of their bedroom when Tom walked in, currently playing a mini game of fetch with Chase.

"Are you okay?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"I will be." Harry replied holding his arms out to Tom and gesturing that he wanted a hug.

Tom walked over to the teen and picked him up carefully before moving them to the bed where Tom lay on his back and Harry lay with him, his head on Tom's chest and his arms around his waist.

They were quiet for a moment, basking in the fact that they felt so comfortable with each other and then Harry spoke softly, almost as if he didn't want tom to hear.

"Don't ever hurt me Tom." He whispered into the man's chest, clutching him tighter. "I don't think I could bare it."

Tom clutched Harry tighter to him, sadness radiating from his bones as he thought of how much Harry must have been through to not trust anyone.

"I swear to you Harry, I will never hurt you love." He whispered quietly, kissing the top of Harry's head. "We'll be okay, we'll all be okay." He said desperately and he wondered if he was trying to fool himself or Harry. Because weather Harry was ready or not, there was a war coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Remus and Sirius settled in their bed later that night, Sirius contently wrapped in Moony's arms; the wolf having come out because of all the upset they were experiencing. Sirius knew that there was nothing he could do to force Moony back in before he was ready so he settled in for the night, knowing from experience that Moony would be out for at least a day.

He gasped slightly in surprise when Moony rolled them over so that he was pinned underneath the wolf, gasping in a different way when he felt Moony's rather pressing problem dig into his upper thigh.

"My mate." The wolf growled possessively before attacking the shorter man's mouth with a passion and fever that only a desperate wolf could bring to the table.

Sirius played the perfect submissive, baring his neck for the wolf to latch onto as he stripped them of their clothes.

Sirius knew it wasn't going to be sweet and tender; there would be no loving caresses or terms of endearment. It would be primal.

Sirius gasped harshly as Moony yanked his legs apart roughly and entered him in one swift movement that left him breathless and aching as Moony began rutting harshly into him. It was seconds before Sirius was hard and aching, meeting every one of Moony's thrusts desperately wanting the wolf to go harder, faster.

The need to be seeded by his mate was scorching.

_An all-consuming need. _

_That need burnt. _

He needed to have Moony's cubs.

It happened every time they slept together as wolf and man; Moony would be rough and dominating and Sirius would lie there like a bitch in heat begging for it so that he could have his Alpha's cubs.

As Moony sped up Sirius gasped as his prostate was hit directly over and over again, sending him closer and closer to the edge with each movement.

It wasn't until Moony leant down and licked the mating mark on the left side of his neck and whispered a rough "Mine." That he came, his seed spilling between them as Moony's spilled inside him.

Moony collapsed onto the bed and pulled his mate roughly into his side, caressing his love's stomach tenderly. Twenty five years with no cubs had taken its toll on the Alpha; he failed to protect his pack time and time again and he couldn't give his mate cubs.

His mournful howl filled the house that night, leaving Sirius cold and empty as he felt his mate's despair. That was how he fell asleep that night; with an empty heart and a broken husband sniffing his stomach frantically for any sign of cubs, heartfelt sobs filling the room late into the night before Moony exhausted himself and drifted off into a fitful sleep. Dreaming of new born cubs being snatched from his arms before they could even take their first breath.

**AN: Do we think Sirius should have some little cubs in the near future or do people want to hear the pitter patter of Tom and Harry's kids first?**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Moony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, it would go very differently.**

Burning Lies: Chapter Eleven, Moony

"So Harry, how's the week gone?" Tony asked at the start of their second appointment.

"Terribly." Harry said breaking down in sobs and reaching for the tissue that Tony held out towards him.

"I hadn't got a good impression when Remus and Sirius refused to meet with me, tell me about it."

"It's been terrible," Harry cried, reaching for moor tissues and clutching Chase to his chest, he had refused to part with the puppy even for an hour. "Moony hasn't left his room in a week, Sirius is practically cationic, whatever he does eat he throws up." He said, whipping his eyes and trying to control his breathing.

"Remus had charmed the room he's shut himself in, and he hasn't turned back into Remus since last week. He just sits in his room and howls, these horrible, heart breaking sobs that make everything seem pointless. It's like every noise he makes drains all of the life out of the house. Even Chase has gotten less playful. I don't know what to do. He's so desperate, absolutely shattered."

He said looking towards the man charged with making him better.

"Fix him please." Harry begged.

"I don't know if I can Harry, werewolf psychology is so different to humans, they think differently. Especially in the case of your adoptive father; he and his wolf are so intertwined I can seldom imagine a situation where they don't feel each other's emotions."

"Can you try please, _please_. I can't be without him and Sirius, I would fall apart." He said, tears falling once again.

"I'll try." Tony relented, moving towards the teen and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, moving towards the door and telling Harry to stay put.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

He tried knocking on the door to the werewolf's room; he knew it was his room because he could feel the wards and the primal magic surrounding them.

When he received no answer he attempted calling out to the wolf, his limited knowledge of them telling him that he would try to protect his mate or cubs if they were in danger.

"Remus, Harry's in trouble, he needs you." He called loudly; it was when that received no response that he started to panic. Nothing should override a werewolf's need to protect his young.

He withdrew his wand from its holster in his sleeve and began undoing the wards protecting the rooms. Because of the nature of the magic it was easy to disable and soon enough Tony was opening the door and inching his way inside, squinting as he tried to make out shapes in the darkness.

Fumbling for a light switch he eventually found one and switched it on, the brightness blinding him momentarily, causing blurry shapes to gradually come into focus.

What he found when he could see however, was devastating.

Remus Lupin was lay on the floor, a week's worth of stubble on his rugged, aged face, hair matted and clothes dirty, blood pooling around his recently slit wrists.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he screamed for Tom, his shocked brain had enough power left in it to know that this was not something that Sirius or Harry needed to see.

Moving towards the prone man he quickly knelt and began wrapping strips of the shredded bedspread around his wrists to steam the bleeding. It was as he was finishing this task that Tom entered the room.

"Salazar." He gasped moving towards the two men on the floor. "I'll take him to St Mungo's but you have to stay here and look after Sirius and Harry, he's going to be devastated. Bring them along when they've had time to process what happened." Tom said and that was all Tony heard before they apperated away and he was left in the bedroom with a pool of blood as his only proof it just happened.

It was when Sirius and Harry tore up the stairs and into the room that he snapped out of it, standing shakily he took a breath and remembered his training, he was going to need it for the following conversation.

He gestured for the men to move out of the room before he told them what happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Tom landed with Remus in a heap in St Mungo's Magical Accidents and Life Threatening Mishaps lobby and they were quickly swarmed by Medi-Wizards and Medi-Witches. They quickly established with a few well pointed healing spells that Remus was the one in need of medical attention and they moved him to the ward to be treated.

Tom was allowed to watch through the glass windows as Medical professionals removed the make shift bandages and poured potion after potion down Remus' throat, spelling him numerous times to stop the bleeding. They worked frantically for about twenty minutes before they re-bandaged his wrists and the Head Medi-Wizard came out to talk to Tom.

"Are you a relative?"

"Son-in-law." He responded quickly, knowing that he would only be told things if he was considered family. "My Bond-Mate is at home with M. Lupin's Bond-Mate, they took the news terribly and I thought it best that they join us later, I can't imagine John wanting his husband and son to see him like this." He said, lying again, if they found out Remus' werewolf status they wouldn't treat him.

"Very well Mr…" the Medi-Wizard trailed off, expecting Tom to fill in the gap.

"Riddle."

"Very well Mr Riddle, Mr Lupin has quite clearly tried to end his own life. We managed to stop the bleeding and replenish the blood he lost with numerous potions, he will be fine physically however the mental effects are going to be harder to deal with and we suggest that you find a specialist Mind Healer to deal with the emotional trauma this is going to have caused your entire family."

"We already have one; he had agreed to help us with this issue as he has been helping us with others as well."

"May I enquire as to who is treating your family." The healer asked.

"Madison." Tom replied shortly whilst retrieving his wallet from his pocket and removing several galleons which he handed to the healer. "I expect you can find my father-in-law a private room."

"Of course Mr Riddle, I believe room 134 is free. He shall be moved as soon as he is checked once more to make sure the bleeding has stopped."

"I shall be waiting for my Bond-Mate in the entrance. I can guarantee you that if anything is leaked to the press regarding my identity, Mr Lupin's, my Bond-Mate's or Mr Lupin's mate I shall be holding you personally responsible and I will be coming after you with every resource at my disposal."

The Medi-Wizard swallowed nervously and nodded before going to check Remus once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Tom was sat stiffly in a plastic chair in the clinical waiting room when Harry rushed towards him and jumped into his arms, Tom sighed in relief as Harry gripped him tighter and cried into his shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Sirius asked Tom from behind Harry as he watched the two lovers embrace, a bitter part of him wishing them to be as unhappy as him.

"They are moving him to a private room, number 134 we can go and see him now." He explained, watching as Sirius tore towards the room with Tony hot on his heels.

"Why would he do that?" Harry sobbed harder into Tom's shoulder and Tom moved them back to the plastic chairs, pulling Harry into his lap and rocking him back and forth.

"I don't know Harry, I don't know." He said, pausing his rocking as the Medi-Wizard came back over.

"You hadn't mentioned a son coming Mr Riddle." The doctor said and Tom glared at the man, twice now, he didn't look that much older than Harry did he?

"As you can see my Bond-Mate is very upset so if you can tell me what is happening with Mr Lupin quickly I would appreciate it." He said curtly, still glaring at the wizard.

"Oh…Well, ummm Mr Lupin has responded brilliantly to all of our treatments, he needs to stay overnight as a precaution but as long as he doesn't deteriorate then he can go home tomorrow afternoon, on the condition that your Mind-Healer can stay with you on a permanent basis for the next two weeks or possibly longer."

The healer stood looking at Harry bemusedly until Tom cleared his throat and pointedly looked at the man to shoo him off.

Watching as the man scurried off to some dark recess of the hospital to tell all of the other mindless gossips that the great Harry Potter was copping off with a man twice his age; Tom stood and carried Harry towards Lupin's room as he persistently cried into Tom's pale blue dress shirt.

They settled in the plush chair in the corner of the room, Harry still on Tom's lap, still crying, Tom rocking him and watching as Sirius cried into the bed that Remus was lay on, looking so small and powerless compared to the strong leader he normally looked like.

Tony was stood behind Sirius with one arm on his shoulder hoping to comfort him in some way until he was ready to talk about it, to try and think things through.

Harry quickly drifted off to sleep and Sirius calmed, sitting up and staring blankly at the wall. Tom needed to talk to Tony so he stood and was about to place Harry in the chair when Sirius called and asked for him. He quickly transferred his mate to the man and watched as he was folded tightly into Sirius' arms, as if the man was trying to protect him from everything.

Moving to the door and gesturing for Tony to follow he allowed the man to leave first before following him to the corridor and facing the man that he was about to ask to give up two weeks of his life.

"The Medi-Wizard said that he can be released tomorrow if we have a full time Mind Healer at our home for at least the next two weeks." He began looking the man in the eye. "We know and trust you Madison and I know that Sirius and Harry at least will appreciate you doing it but if you have prior engagements then it wouldn't be a problem to find someone else. We don't want you to feel like you have to, but if you did decide to do it you would be paid handsomely."

"I would like to help your family Mr Riddle, I have become strangely attached to all of you and hope we can become good friends eventually and I would love to help Remus. I know there is no one else you'd be willing to trust and you told me what to expect when I signed up for the job. Admittedly I had thought if we were ever in this situation it would have been with Harry but I'm sure I can help Remus get better."

Tom's blood ran cold at the thought of Harry trying to take his own life; how strong must he have been to survive everything that has been thrown at him over the years without hurting himself or attempting to kill himself, god knows it would have been easy enough.

"Thank you so much Dr Madison." Tom said before re-entering the room and sitting in the corner again. He didn't collect Harry from Sirius before settling in the chair because he felt as if the other man could do with the comfort more that he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Tom awoke the next morning to the sound of tears and an upset conversation.

"Why would you do that Moony?" Sirius asked, gripping the wolf's hand tightly in his own.

"Moony bad mate, hurt cub, no more cubs, bad alpha, no more cubs." He stuttered out in broken speech that was difficult to understand.

"I don't get understand Moony." Sirius said, more tears falling onto their joint hands. Moony moaned lowly and pressed his hand on his mate's flat stomach.

"No cub, I no give you cub." He said and Sirius understood, they all did.

Remus was heartbroken because he couldn't give Sirius the one thing that his instincts demanded he give him; a cub.

"I know love, but we have Harry." Sirius placated, knowing that they both thought as Harry as a son.

"Moony let Harry hurt, Moony fail cub." He said, and Tom could understand why he tried to take his own life. Having something inside of your head, something primal that you know in your heart of hearts is true telling you that you are a failure, that you couldn't protect your family would be upsetting enough for one day, but for weeks, months. He couldn't imagine.

"No Moony, Dumbledore failed Harry and he failed James and Lilly and he failed us; it is his fault, not yours. It has never been your fault; you try so hard to protect us from everything and we would fall apart without you. I would die without you Moony, do you understand? Without you and Remus I would die." He explained and you could see the pain flash through the wolf's eyes at the thought of his mate dying.

"For me to survive, you have to survive." Sirius explained as he kissed Moony tenderly on the lips.

Moony nodded and made a low whiny noise in the back of his throat that acted as an apology for what he had done.

"Moony, love, I need you to sleep now to get some of your strength back okay?"

The wolf nodded.

"I love you." Sirius mumbled against Moony's lips.

"Love you." He mumbled back grinning happily at his mate.

He loved his mate and his mate loved him. Sirius didn't hate him for not giving him cubs; they had Harry. They love Harry. They love each other.

And that love…

That love was blazing.

**Two chapters in one night you lucky sods ;) please review it makes me happy. **


	12. Chapter Twelve: Cubs

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter **** apparently wishes don't come true. **

**Shorter chapter this time, only because I felt this is where it should end, I will be adding a new one soon though so don't panic **

Burning Lies: Chapter 12, Cubs.

They had been settled at home for two days when Remus collapsed. Moony had panicked, lifting his mate into his arms, the weight tugging at the healing wounds on his wrists as he moved to the sitting room, laying his mate down carefully on the maroon sofa.

Remus was calm knowing that Moony would take care of Sirius but the wolf was still frantic, sniffing every inch of his mate to determine what was wrong with him. He moved from his head to his toes, trying to figure out if something smelt different or not and it wasn't until his third pass over his mate's body that he noticed it, the slight change in smell that symbolised something amazing.

His mate was pregnant.

He was going to have cubs.

That knowledge filled him with a hope so bright that he struggled to see past it.

The hope burnt.

Moony rejoiced to himself as he waited for his mate to stir, thinking of all of the different things he could do with his cubs, all of the time he could spend loving them, teaching them about being a wolf, caring for them.

His heart practically burst with the happiness.

When Siri began to stir he woke to find his husband sniffing and caressing his stomach. He prepared himself for the worst, for Moony to feel bad again about not giving them any children.

"Moony what's wrong?" He said trying to sit up only to have his mate push him back down on to the sofa.

"We're having cubs Siri. You're pregnant." Remus said in happiness, tears welling in his eyes as he placed his hands either side of his mate's face and kissed him soundly.

"Cubs?" he parroted dumbly, tears welling in his own eyes at the thought of being pregnant.

"Cubs." Remus confirmed grinning inanely at his mate. Sirius slowly moved his hands to rest on his flat stomach, a smile slowly stretching across his tear stained face, he was going to be a mother.

When Remus saw the happiness on Sirius' face he lifted him from the couch and spun them around in circles before kissing him soundly on the lips.

When they finally calmed and were sat on the sofa together, Sirius's head on Moony's lap the shorter of the two began asking questions.

"How long is the pregnancy?"

"When two wolves conceive the female or male is pregnant for two months, maybe two months and a week at most, but with a wolf and a human it can be anywhere between four and five months depending on the amount of cubs." He explained, carding his hand through his mate's hair.

"That quickly, isn't it dangerous for the children?" He asked worriedly, what if his children died because they were born too soon.

"They are fully developed by then love, everything else happens when they are born. Their hair will grow once they are born and their eyes won't open for a few weeks, just like puppies." Remus explained, rubbing soothing circles on Sirius' mating mark.

"What… what are they going to be?" he asked warily, wondering if his children would be human or not.

"I'm not entirely sure." Remus admitted to his husband. "Some people claim that they have had perfectly normal human babies, some have said they had perfect werewolves. Some people have said that their children were human with wolf ears and a tail, transforming to a full wolf whenever they wanted to after they were seventeen years old."

Sirius frowned at the thought of his children having to struggle through school being different and Remus could understand his problem.

"It will not matter what they are like because we will love them and that is all that matters." He said kissing his husbands lips softly, laughing softly when he heard his stomach rumble.

"Come on love," he said standing and taking Sirius' hand. "Our cubs are hungry."

"You'll be a brilliant dad Remy." Siri smiled at his husband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Tony, Harry and Tom had joined them for a lunch of sandwiches, soup and fresh fruit in the dining room, the amount of food prepared rivalling that of Hogwarts as they settled in to eat.

Harry couldn't help but observe the differences in Remus' behaviour; he was happier, smiling more and overly attentive to Sirius. He wouldn't let him reach for anything; he kept adding food onto his husband's plate when he wasn't looking.

"What is going on?" he asked eventually when he saw them share another secret smile. They glanced at each other, communicating silently before Remus turned to Harry and Tom to tell them the good news.

"Siri's pregnant." He said smiling at his son.

Harry gasped and jumped up, launching himself at Remus boisterously before moving on to hug Sirius carefully in congratulations.

"Oh my god that is amazing, I'm going to be a big brother." He started squealing as Tom and Tony moved to shake both of their hands.

"How far along are you?" Harry asked excitedly as he looked at Sirius.

"We're not sure; I'll have to schedule an appointment with a healer." Remus replied laughing at how excited his son was.

"You're okay with this then, us having children?" Sirius asked Harry nervously from the end of the table where he was stood fiddling with his fingers.

"Of course I am, you've wanted this for ages and I've always wanted to be a big brother." He said hugging Sirius closely to him. "I just want you to be happy Pa." he whispered into Sirius' ear and the pregnant man began to cry as he heard the endearment come from Harry's lips.

"I love you pup." Sirius whispered to Harry quietly.

"I love you too Pa." he said back hugging him just as tightly.

Once Sirius let go of him he moved onto Remus, hugging him just as tightly and pressing his face into his neck.

"Love you Dad." He whispered to Remus, squeezing him tightly.

"I love you too cub." He whispered, clutching his son to his chest closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Tom and Harry were lay in bed together, cuddled under heaps of blankets with Chase settled on the end of the bed, his teddy in his mouth.

"Harry?"

"Yeh Tom?" He said, leaning his head up so that he was gazing at Tom.

"Do you ever think about kids?" he asked quietly, wanting to know what Harry wanted from their future.

"I suppose, I want a family but not yet, I'm too young." He said, slightly nervously.

"I understand, but one day, one day can we have a family?" Tom asked, wanting to know where they stood.

"Of course Tom, I would love to have your kids." He said kissing Tom softly on the lips before lying back down on his chest.

"I love you Harry." He whispered, pulling Harry into his side before kissing his head softly.

"I love you too." He said back before reaching over and turning the light off before snuggling down into Tom's arms to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Sirius and Remus lay in bed that night tangled in each other, a rare semblance of calm and soul deep happiness wrapped around them.

For once, Remus could see no storm on the horizon, no pressing problem that needed to be solved. Their future as a family was looking brighter.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Burning Lies: Chapter Thirteen, Birthday.

"So Harry, how do you think the last two months have gone for you?" Tony asked as they sat in Tom's office once more; Harry had begun to look forward to the routine appointments with the mind healer, although he still came around for dinner every night it was nice to have someone to talk to things about in private now that he had moved out.

"Remus is much better, he and Sirius are so happy, one of the babies started kicking yesterday; I keep getting told off for calling them babies but when I call them cubs I think of dogs and that's just weird. Tom's so happy with everything, I never imagined that the Dark Lord could be so normal, you know?" he said quickly.

"I asked how it had gone for you Harry." Tony said, noting the dark circles under Harry's eyes, the nervously bouncing leg and the lack of eye contact. He had wondered how the teen had been coping with all of the changes, but something more pressing had always come up in their conversations; Tom had said something that Harry was unsure about, he had a bad nightmare, Dumbledore had owled, begging harry to see sense.

Harry sighed mournfully. "I honestly feel terrible for saying this but…" the teen panicked and looked away.

"Go on Harry, you know I won't judge you, I can guarantee I've heard worse." Tony reassured softly, prodding the boy to talk about what was bothering him.

"I just feel like they are more interested in the new babies, Remus and Sirius I mean. They seem so busy preparing the nursery and buying things for them, I just… I don't feel like they want me. I feel like I was a replacement kid to have when they had none and now they don't want me because they have their own babies." He whispered, a tear falling from his eye that he wiped away viciously.

"That's a perfectly normal feeling Harry. All children go through a similar thing when their parents have another child, I would be worried if you weren't feeling like this." Tony said smiling at the boy, of all the worries that he bought up this was probably the most common.

"Is it, I was worried that I was being unfair and mean." He said, looking at the floor dejectedly still.

"It is beyond normal Harry, everyone who has got brothers or sisters has felt like it before." He smiled at the boy, wondering what else was bothering him. "Was there anything else?" he asked softly.

"It's my Fifteenth birthday tomorrow." He said quietly and the problem clicked in Tony's head.

"You think they've forgotten?"

"Best case scenario." Harry scoffed, thinking back to past birthdays.

"Could you elaborate Harry?" Tony asked, wondering how bad past birthdays had been; how deep the link between this day and pain went. Had the Dursley's punished Harry for being born? Had they hurt him on his birthday to ensure that he remembered that they didn't want him?

"The punishments were always worse on my birthday." He said blandly.

"How?" Tony asked.

"How do you think?" Harry said, staring distastefully at the carpet again. "Jesus Christ that mark has been on the carpet for bloody months." He raged, dropping to his knees and frantically rubbing at the carpet with his sleeve. "You'd think Tom could be bothered to clean up."

"Harry?" Tony tried, repeating it more forcefully when the teen didn't listen. "Harry?"

"What?" he burst out, standing quickly, fists clenched and chest heaving. "What do you want to know? How they hit me harder whilst telling me that I was scum? How they carved words like 'freak' and 'worthless' into my back? How Vernon would spend the whole day leering at me so by the time he visited me that night I almost wanted him to hurt me so that I wouldn't be scared anymore?" He finished, collapsing onto the chair and hugging the throw pillow to his chest tightly, Chase was with Tom in the sitting room.

Tony was silent for a moment, not really knowing how to respond to that, he knew Harry's past had been horrific but this was low even for muggles.

"Harry I need you to listen carefully okay?" he said seriously, leaning forwards in his seat. "What the Dursley's did was despicable and honestly I can say that I am glad that they are dead, you never deserved to be treated like that, ever do you understand. You did not deserve it and I can promise you that no one here is going to treat you like that again, okay?"

Harry nodded but Tony got the distinct feeling that he was just placating him, he didn't really believe anything he just said, this was going to take some time to fix.

"Now Harry, our hour is up but I will see you tomorrow, I have something to give you for your birthday, if you need me in the meantime, if you want to talk to someone other than your parents or Tom then floo me, I will be here in a heartbeat, I promise."

"Thanks Tony, I'll see you tomorrow, want me to send them in?" he asked standing and replacing the pillow on the chair perfectly, this action did not escape Tony's notice.

"Yes please Harry, give Chase a cuddle from me." He called, knowing that any mention of the puppy cheered Harry up astoundingly.

"I will, see you soon Tony." He said, grinning before leaving and closing the door softly behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long after Harry had left that Remus, Tom and a round Sirius entered the room. Tom, as usual, took the armchair that Harry normally sat in; Remus helped Sirius to sit down on the double sofa before he joined his husband.

"Two things I need to talk to you about." He said, looking briefly at his notes. "It's Harry's fifteenth tomorrow and in the past his abuse has been worse on his birthday. This being the first birthday he has spent away from the Dursley's I think it needs to be a quiet family affair, you need to ensure that he has a whole day of things that he wants to do. You need to make sure that he knows how much you want him and how much you love him, I don't want you to plan a single thing for the cubs tomorrow, I don't even want you stepping foot in the nursery; tomorrow is about Harry and Harry only."

They all nodded at this, the two soon-to-be-parents looking guiltily at the floor knowing that they had spent a lot of their time on the cubs and not much of it on Harry.

"That is doable." Tom said smiling at Tony. "What's the other?"

"Ah, well as you know I have been seeing Harry for a while now and I have come to a clinical diagnosis as to what is wrong with Harry. I have diagnosed him with a multitude of muggle maladies; I believe him to suffer from mild depression, anxiety and mild OCD."

"What's OCD?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder," he explained. "It is when the sufferer feels the need to have things tidy, neat, in a specific space or they fixate on specific number of things such as only having three potatoes with dinner, brushing their teeth three times or turning the light off and on three times before they leave or enter a room.

I don't think it's as serious with Harry, I just think that in stressful situations he will revert to tidying compulsively until everything is where it should be. My theory is that at the Dursley's when he was told to tidy something he was punished severely if it wasn't done perfectly. Therefore it's kind of programed into his nature to have everything perfect or suffer pain."

The three men nodded at that, they had all noticed Harry become fixated on cleaning or having things in places. None of Harry's maladies were surprising to them, they had expected much worse in all fairness, but one thing was sure, they were going to make tomorrow the best birthday the teen would ever have.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

When Harry woke the next morning, Tom was kissing the side of his neck softly as Chase bounced around the bottom of the bed excitedly.

"Morning love," Tom said, rolling Harry over to face him. "Happy fifteenth birthday."

Harry smiled at this and kissed his mate on the lips; logically he knew that they wouldn't hurt him but those words had never been said to him in love before.

"Come on, get up, we have a surprise for you." Tom said, tugging Harry up and putting his jumper over the boy's head to keep him warm when they moved towards the door and down the stairs. When they got to the lounge door Tom place his hands over Harry's eyes and mumbled 'trust me' to the boy before leading him forwards a few steps into the living room.

When he removed his hands the three men chorused a 'happy birthday Harry' before tom moved to sit, leaving Harry staring in awe at the sitting room.

The sofas and tables had been moved to the outside of the room and what looked like every blanket in the house had been used to make a tent like thing in the middle of the room with pillows and throws on the floors to make it soft and comfortable. There was a multi-coloured banner on the wall reading 'Happy Birthday Cub' and streamers hanging from every possible place on the ceiling. There were balloons as well, some that read '15' some that said 'happy birthday' and some plain coloured ones. Harry could feel his eyes welling at the scene, he had never felt so loved before, the three men had put so much effort into readying this for him and he had never ever had balloons before.

"Is this all for me?" he asked as Tom stood and lead him into the blanket tent where Remus and Sirius were waiting for him with a pile of presents and what looked like a cake.

"Of course it is cub," Remus said, pulling Harry into his side as Chase walked in and settled himself in the very centre of the floor. "We love you so much and we want to show you that, we know that you've never had a proper birthday before and we wanted to make this one special for you."

"I love you all too." Harry said settling into his dad's side. "What is this called?" he asked gesturing to the soft structure around them.

"This is a blanket fort Harry," Sirius said. "We thought that you had probably never been in one before so we thought we'd build one for you today. Most people make them as kids, they tend to be safe places that make you feel protected and warm, and where you can be happy and nothing bad can get you. We thought that it was a good place to spend the day." He explained smiling at his pup.

"A blanket fort," he said pensively staring at the blankets. "I think I like them." He said smiling.

Tom smiled at Remus, their plan had worked. Watching as the werewolf picked up the first present and passed it to Harry, he smiled as he thought of how much his life had changed in the last few months, he had someone to love who loved him and he had friends, a novelty that he had never had before.

"Thank you." Harry said delicately taking the package from his dad, and placing it in front of him on the blankets. After the boy had stared at it for two and a half minutes Sirius gently prodded him to open it.

"Oh," Harry said dumbly, carefully peeling away the wrapping paper as if he was going to use it again one day. Once he had finished he lifted the box lid and gasped at what he saw; there was an old fashioned wizarding camera nestled in the box, with a smaller box filled with wizarding film next to it.

"It used to be your parents," Remus said, looking at Harry as the teen carefully picked the camera out of the box and held it delicately in his hands. "They got it during our last year at Hogwarts, they used it to take our graduation photos, their wedding, mine and Siri's wedding, photos of you before they died and we thought that you should have it. Use it to take your own photos, record memories, happy ones so that you can look back one day with yours and Tom's kids and show them all the good things that life offers."

Harry carefully placed the camera back in the box before he launched himself at the werewolf whispering 'thank you' over and over again. The teen turned however when he heard a click and a flash went off; Tom had taken a photo of them when he wasn't looking.

"Memories." The man said in explanation shrugging his shoulders unapologetically.

"Next present." Sirius called enthusiastically, passing another present to the birthday boy. Harry unwrapped this one less carefully. It was a book. A photo album; the first few pages had photos of Lilly, James, Sirius and Remus at Hogwarts; then there were photos of them at weddings, one James and Lilly's and the other Remus and Sirius'; they were followed by ones of a pregnant Lilly moving into Godric's Hollow with James; ones of a baby Harry being passed around to different people, some that Harry recognised and others he didn't; Christmases; his first birthday and then the photo's stopped.

He couldn't imagine ever letting go of this book now that he had it.

"Thank you." He choked out, wiping the tears that had fallen from his eyes with the sleeve of the jumper he was wearing that was actually Tom's.

More presents followed coupled with more photos to go in the photo album; Harry received an inhuman amount of chocolate, both muggle and magical from the three adults; he also got new clothes, a cloak that his father had left to him and a map that showed everything in Hogwarts; he received books about magic and some story books; he got given some leather bound journals so that he could record everything and anything that he wanted to without having to share it with anyone. Sirius had commandeered the camera at some point, taking photos of everything and promising never to forget any moment of his cub's first birthday party.

However the final present from Tom was the most meaningful.

When he had finished opening all of the presents from the three of them Tom turned to his mate and pulled out a tiny square box which he presented to the teen.

Harry opened it carefully; gasping at the sight of the beautiful platinum band nestled in black velvet. The band was thin and had small diamonds imbedded into it all the way around, there were four words carved carefully into the inside of the band, 'I love you, always xxx'.

Tears welled in Harry's eyes again and he wondered if people normally cried this much on their birthdays.

"Tom?" he asked questioningly as the older man took the box off him and removed the ring, gripping his left hand softly and placing the ring at the end of his finger so it hovered just by Harry's ring finger.

"It's a promise ring Harry," Tom said looking him in the eye. "I'm not proposing yet, you're too young for that, it's just my way of showing you that I love you and that one day, there will be an engagement ring there instead, followed by a bonding ring."

Harry smiled widely at him, tears falling down his face steadily as he imagined their future together.

"So, Harrison James Potter will you do me the honour of promising to be mine forever and ever?" Tom asked, his own eyes welling at the thought of Harry saying yes, he could think of nothing better.

"Yes." Harry said back, watching as Tom carefully placed the ring on his ring finger before kissing it softly. Laughing happily as he threw himself at Tom he kissed his mate with all that he was worth, knowing that his life was heading in the right direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them were still lay in the blanket fort in their pyjamas, feasting on a healthy breakfast of birthday cake when Tony stepped through the floo, gift under his arm, wearing stripy blue and white pyjamas.

"Tony!" Harry called in shock, wondering why the man was wearing his pyjamas.

"Happy birthday Harry, Tom flooed me last night and told me about your pyjama/blanket fort party and I thought that I would dress appropriately." Tony said in greeting moving into the fort with the others before handing Harry his present. Harry opened the gift with care smiling as he saw the book on breathing techniques, a small bracelet made of twined leather wrapped around an emerald stone and a soft, brown, cuddly teddy that Harry instantly fell in love with.

"The book is pretty self-explanatory," Tony explained. "The bracelet is made of leather and it has an emerald in, it has been charmed to offer its wearer inner strength and clam and it was blessed by unicorn magic as well. And I got the teddy… well because you said you'd never had one before and I thought that everyone deserves a teddy bear."

"Thank you so much Tony." Harry said hugging the man before handing him a piece of birthday cake and settling back into Tom's side.

When the mind healer noticed the glimmering band on Harry's ring finger he raised an eyebrow at the teen, wanting him to explain.

"It's a promise ring, Tom gave it to me." Harry said smiling proudly.

"Congratulations." He said as Chase walked over to sniff him and nudge him for some fuss, he granted the dog his wish as all five of the people settled back into the pillows carefully; wasting the day speaking of nothing and everything, letting Harry know that they loved him and that he had a family who cared for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Harry fell asleep that night cuddling his new teddy and Tom, Chase sleeping soundly in his basket, Sirius and Remus safely tucked in their own bed and Tony tucked in in the spare room, and he knew that it would all be okay. However the war turned out, whatever happened to the rest of the world, he didn't care. Because for once in his life he had people who cared for him.

Staring at the glimmering ring on his finger as his eyes closed and he fell asleep he couldn't help but think 'best birthday ever'.

**This is my favourite chapter, please review.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: it has been pointed out to me in a review that Harry would have actually been fourteen at the start of my story and not thirteen, making him fifteen now and about to attend his fifth year. I am so sorry for this oversight and I think I have corrected it in my previous chapters but if anyone notices anything then feel free to point it out. **

**AN2: I would just like to say thank you for all of the support I have received for this story so far, every review, follow and favourite has meant so much to me and I am so glad that so many people like the story. So a huge thank you to all of you. **

**On with the story…**

Burning Lies: Chapter Fourteen,

One week after Harry's birthday he received his Hogwarts letter inviting him back to attend fifth year as a student and complete his O.W.L.S.

_Dear Mr Harrison Potter,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to invite you to attend your fifth year with us whilst working to complete your O.W.L.S to the best of your ability. We have credited you as a student for a while Mr Potter and we would be honoured if you decided to continue your education with us. Below you will find the list of things that you require for your fifth year:_

_Compulsory items:_

_Parchment and quills, enough to last till the first Hogsmead trip._

_Two pairs of house robes._

_One formal hat to be worn at the Welcoming Feast and the Leaving Feast._

_Two house jumpers._

_Two pairs of black slacks._

_One pair of black shoes._

_Your wand._

_Your trunk, holding all of your personal belongings for the duration of your stay. _

_Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA), O.W.L text book._

_Transfiguration, O.W.L text book._

_Charms, O.W.L text book._

_Potions, O.W.L text book._

_History of Magic, O.W.L text book._

_Herbology, O.W.L text book._

_Astronomy, O.W.L text book._

_Optional items:_

_Your familiar, be they a cat, toad, rat or owl (no other animals will be allowed on the grounds)._

_Divination, O.W.L text book (If it is one of your chosen electives)._

_Arthimancy, O.W.L text book (If it is one of your chosen electives)._

_Care of Magical Creatures, O.W.L text book (If it is one of your chosen electives)._

_Study of Ancient Runes, O.W.L text book (If it is one of your chosen electives)._

_Muggle Studies, O.W.L text book (If it is one of your chosen electives)._

_An allowance of money to be spent on monthly trips to Hogsmead town (if your permission slip is returned to your head of house._

_We hope to see you on September 1__st__,_

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sighed upset as he placed the first piece of paper on the table to reveal a second, handwritten letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_I know the way I have lied has been distasteful and unfair to you and for that I am truly sorry. I want you to know that I have known about your connection to Tom for some while and I am well aware that you are wizarding soul-mates. _

_I wish for nothing more than you to continue your education at Hogwarts and we, as a school, will do anything to ensure that this happens. I don't want my lies to ruin your future more than they have already. _

_I wish to meet with you today at 12pm for a light brunch at the Hog's Head in Hogsmead to decide what would be best for you and your future, you are welcome to bring anyone you want with you and I would be delighted if Tom would join us._

_My deepest apologies, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sighed and threw the letter violently onto the table, pressing his thumbs into his eyes harshly in a vain attempt to strive off the headache he could feel forming behind his eyes. He didn't understand.

Why would Dumbledore ask Tom to come? What was he hoping to gain? Was he truly sorry?

Moving quickly to the floo he threw in some powder and called out Tony's address, keeping his head in the fire only long enough to as the man to come through before withdrawing and moving back to the table he was sat at, head quickly falling into his hands.

Tony walked through calmly, slightly worried as to why Harry was so upset but knowing that at least the boy had asked him for help. Dusting the residual floo powder off his robes he moved to sit next to the boy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he saw the boy's distress.

Harry said nothing as he pushed the parchment towards the man.

It took Tony a good two or three minutes to read it all and when he did he sighed, wondering why when everything was finally heading the right way in this boy's life there had to be another obstacle in the way.

"Oh." He said.

"Do you think he means it?" Harry asked something akin to hope in his voice. However much Dumbledore's lies had hurt the man had been like a grandfather to his and he was hoping that they could fix their relationship.

"I don't know Harry." Tony admitted, sneakily sending his patronus to fetch Tom, Harry needed the support. "There are ways of figuring it out if you want though, we could use veritaserum on him during lunch if you were going to meet with him."

Harry nodded but again Tony got the feeling that the boy's mind was on something else, sitting silently he waited till Tom arrived.

The Riddle Lord swooped into the room dramatically and snatched the letters off the table, reading them quickly before throwing them back down and cursing the old man six ways to Sunday.

"What does he think he is playing at?" he hissed at the mind healer.

"I don't know Tom," Tony said calmly trying to calm the man, seeing how his temper was scaring Harry. "I was explaining to Harry though, that if we were to go to lunch we could use veritaserum on him to see how honest he was being and if his motives held Harry's best interests at heart."

Tom nodded at this, forcing himself to calm as he saw how scared Harry had become. Pulling his mate from the chair he crushed the young teen to his chest and held them together tightly for a moment, enjoying the calm that settled over them when they embraced.

"I just hate the fact that every time he pops up it upsets you Harry." Tom explained, kissing his forehead carefully and sitting down, pulling Harry into his lap and holding onto the boy possessively like he was scared the boy would disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Dumbledore does have a point though," Tony said pensively as he read over the letter a second time. "Harry needs to think about what he is going to do in September."

Harry frowned at this and buried his head into Tom's neck he honestly hadn't thought of going back to school; he didn't want to go back to school, he didn't want to spend time with the Gryffindor's, most of all he didn't want to spend months away from Tom, Sirius and Remus and he'd miss the cubs being born.

Tom rubbed his back comfortingly as the teen began to cry softly into his shoulder and whispered soothing words into his ear.

"Harry can you tell me what's upsetting you?" Tony asked, falling back into the role of Harry's healer swiftly.

"I don't want to spend ages away from Tom, Sirius and Remus and I don't want to miss the Cubs being born." He said words slightly muffled as he lent further into Tom's body for support.

"Why, is it because you will miss them or is it because you're afraid that they won't miss you?" Tony asked, knowing that Harry's insecurity was the root of a lot of his problems.

Harry's lack of response said everything that Tony needed to know.

"Harry I know this isn't what you want to hear but I think that we should meet with Dumbledore, ask if he will allow us to give him veritaserum and if he says yes stay and listen to him but if he says no we can leave and figure out a different way for you to get your education, okay?"

It took a while and a few gentle whispered prods from Tom and finally the teen nodded, agreeing reluctantly to at least hear what the man had to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Tom sighed when Harry began fiddling with the cuff of the jumper he's commandeered from him; it had taken two hours and a near breakdown for Tom to force the jumper over Harry's head and say it didn't matter what he was wearing, it would have no effect on the meeting before Harry took a breath and stopped worrying over what he looked like.

And now they were here waiting for Dumbledore to arrive and Harry had apparently begun worrying about his choice of clothing again. Resting his arm on Harry's shoulder he leaned in and kissed the raven haired man's temple before whispering softly to him. "You look beautiful, stop worrying."

Harry smiled at this, blushing as he caught Tony's eye, the healer was currently smirking at the two of them as if he knew something they didn't, he burst out laughing when Harry blushed harder.

"Stop picking on me." Harry pouted at the man charged with looking after his mental health.

"Stop picking on yourself." He countered and the smile fell from Harry's face.

Harry glanced briefly over at Remus and Sirius who were sitting over in the corner, watching the three men avidly, waiting to pounce on whatever dared hurt them.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence until Dumbledore arrived, his presence in the tavern noticed first by Harry who stiffened and leant further into Tom.

"Hello Harry." He said quietly, waiting until Tom gestured for him to sit before he did.

"Hi." Harry said back quietly.

"Dumbledore," Tom said coldly in greeting. "This is Harry's healer, Anthony Madison and you already know who I am."

Dumbledore nodded at the healer before nodding at Tom, and then staring carefully at Harry and Tom's joint hands.

"I am so glad you agreed to meet me Harry."

"Tony convinced me." Harry deadpanned effectively ending that line of conversation.

"Dumbledore," Tom began, tightening his grip slightly on Harry who was getting more and more worked up over the situation. "Harry wants to ask you some questions and considering his history with you, you can't blame him for wondering whether you are being truthful or not."

Tony reached into his dress robes and placed the glass vial with the clear liquid in on the table.

"Veritaserum." Dumbledore pointed out dumbly.

"It is the only way this meeting is happening." Tom explained, smiling softly as Harry laced their fingers together tightly.

"I agree to this condition." Dumbledore said after careful consideration. "But I would appreciate if you would return the favour."

Tony nodded and Tom followed reluctantly a few minutes later; he would do anything to prove that he loved Harry. But it was the latter that had the most issues with the truth serum.

Harry had a lot of things that he had only trusted Tom, Tony, Sirius and Remus with and he didn't feel like sharing them with Dumbledore, no matter his intentions.

"No." Harry said vehemently, there was no way he was taking the serum.

"It's okay Harry, it is only really Tom that I want to take the serum, I need to ask some questions regarding his time and intentions as You-Know-Who." Dumbledore placated.

"Tom, if you don't want to then we can leave, I'm certainly not losing anything. I love you and I just want you to be happy, if you are uncomfortable with this we can go home and figure something else out." Harry said turning to his mate.

"I need to do this Harry, I need to prove to him and everyone else that what I say is true; I love you." He said, leaning down to kiss harry softly on the lips before gesturing for Dumbledore to take it first.

"How do I know you'll take it after?"

"You're going to have to trust me; you've got more to lose." Tom replied staring Dumbledore down until he placed the required three drops onto his tongue and swallowed. Tom smiled smugly and began asking questions.

"What is your full name?"

"Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore answered and Harry laughed slightly, Dumbledore offering him an indulgent smile.

"Occupation?"

"Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He replied, answering both of the test questions truthfully.

"When you repeatedly sent Harry back to the Dursley residence did you know the extent of the abuse?" Tom asked wanting to know the answer to this question desperately.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied looking ashamed and Tom had to restrain himself from smacking the old man.

"Why didn't you do anything?" It was Harry who spoke this time, his voice timid, quiet and laced with hurt.

"I needed you to see Hogwarts as a safe haven, to see me as your rescuer." He said reluctantly, almost biting his tongue to stop him from speaking.

"Why?" Tony this time.

"Because I wanted to use him to defeat Voldemort." He looked distraught at this line of questioning, as if he had never thought that they would ask him.

"Did you care about what happened to me?" Harry asked carefully, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Of course I did, I didn't know what to do. The entire wizarding world was under threat and the only person powerful enough to save us was a child who could have turned out evil for all I knew."

"Let me rephrase that, did you care about what happened to me because you loved me or because I was your only out?"

…

…

"Because you were our only out."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Grieving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the series. **

**So, chapter fifteen, this story is really beginning to grow **** I feel kind of like a proud parent **

Previously:

"_Did you care about what happened to me?" Harry asked Dumbledore carefully, not sure if he wanted to know the answer._

"_Of course I did, I didn't know what to do. The entire wizarding world was under threat and the only person powerful enough to save us was a child who could have turned out evil for all I knew."_

"_Let me rephrase that, did you care about what happened to me because you loved me or because I was your only out?" _

…

…

"_Because you were our only out."_

Burning Lies: Chapter Fifteen, Grieving.

Harry wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

All he knew was that he'd had enough.

Enough of lies,

Enough of truth,

And enough of pretending.

He turned to look at Tom with his mouth open, not really sure what to say; he could feel the tears welling in his eyes and the embarrassment painting his cheeks red; he didn't want to cry here.

"I need...I… have to leave, go… um I need to go." Harry said standing jerkily from his seat, nocking his water glass over in the process and spilling the water over the table cloth. "I'm sorry." He mumbled to no one in particular as he fled out of the restaurant and into the side alley where he doubled over and was violently sick before sliding down the wall and sobbing his broken heart out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Tony had followed the teen out, as had Remus and Sirius but Tom had stayed put, half of him wanting to comfort his mate and the other half of him wanting to rip Dumbledore limb from limb.

"What was the point in agreeing to take the veritaserum if you knew that you were just going to dig yourself into a hole?" Tom said, he anger palpable as his magic swirled, begging to hurt the man who had upset his mate.

"I didn't… you didn't ask the questions that I thought you would." Dumbledore said back bitterly, annoyed that his well thought out plan was falling apart.

"Going senile old man?" Tom taunted viciously. "No wonder you are alone if this is how you treat the ones you are charged to protect." He spat, throwing the serviette that had been on his lap to the table before standing.

"Not going to hurt me Tom? I didn't think survivors were your style." He called after the Dark Lord.

Tom smiled cruelly before replying. "There are people in this world more important to me than you." And then he left, returning to the house with a crack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

When Tom walked into the manor he could hear Harry's sobs from the hallway and quickly made the way to the sitting room where they were.

When he walked in he saw Harry lay curled up in a foetal position on the sofa with Tony sat by his head trying to calm him down whilst an upset Sirius sat with Harry's feet in his lap, Remus caught between comforting his child or his husband.

Walking in, he sat next to Tony on the ground, pulling Harry's hands into his so that he could comfort his mate in some way. However when Harry felt Tom he practically launched himself at the man, curling into the smallest ball possible in his lap and allowing himself to be comforted by the fact that Tom was holding him.

"I'm so sorry love, we won't make you do it again, were so sorry." He whispered, kissing Harry's face affectionately as the teen burrowed further and further into his arms. "Harry, I don't think there is any more of me left to burrow into." He chuckled lightly but Harry just gripped tighter.

Tom looked over at Tony desperately, wondering how they were going to calm Harry down. If he didn't stop sobbing soon they were going to have to sedate him.

"We're going to have to give him a potion." Tony said reluctantly five minutes later when the teen hadn't calmed at all.

Tom nodded and pulled out his wand, sending his patronus to fetch Severus Snape. The man appeared seconds later in a swirl of black robes, bowing respectfully to Tom before gasping slightly as he took in the situation.

"He needs to be sedated Severus." Tom said desperately looking at his advisor and friend for help. Severus quickly apperated away and retrieved a sleeping draught that would send the drinker to sleep for about five hours.

Quickly apperating back to their house he moved next to Tom and knelt by the boy before administering the potion. Harry calmed quickly after he had swallowed, his cries quieting before stopping completely followed by him drifting off to sleep.

All of the men sighed in relief as Harry fell asleep, relaxing and allowing themselves a moment to calm down; the past few hours had been stressful and confusing. It was after they had calmed that Remus stood, as if he had only just noticed there was a Death Eater in the room.

"What are you doing, calling him here?" Remus growled in reference to Severus, staring dangerously at the Dark Lord who was still holding his cub.

Sensing the tone Tom carefully lay Harry down on the sofa before standing and facing Remus strongly. "I trust Severus."

"How does he know who you are?" Remus asked, gesturing vaguely to Tom's-non-snake-like-appearance.

"I've been having meetings with my Death Eaters ever since I came back." Tom said. "I told them not to touch Harry and I told them that we will be destroying Dumbledore no matter what."

"Does Harry know?" Remus asked.

"Well between his secrets, your suicide attempt, your mate's pregnancy, Harry's birthday and the Dumbledore diabolical I never really had the time." He said sarcastically. "I know it's hard for you to trust me but I'm not the bad guy here."

"I want to talk to Snape." Remus growled unhappily as he stalked from the room. The potions master turned and looked at Tom for permission which the Dark Lord granted.

"I'll speak to you after Sev." He said before hoisting Harry into his arms and taking him to their rooms.

Severus nodded unhappily and traipsed sombrely after the werewolf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Severus closed the kitchen door behind him as he stood facing Remus, a very pissed off werewolf who was worrying about the health of his cub. Not an ideal situation for a Sunday afternoon.

"Remus I-" The professor began only to be cut off as Remus slammed him violently into the door, holding him there by his trademark black robes.

"Whose side are you on?" He growled, teeth elongating and eyes glowing amber.

"Remus I-" he began only to be cut off again by the wolf.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" he repeated, his voice making the very walls shake.

"Harry's," he said "always Harry's." Remus let go of him in shock, causing the potions master fall to the ground.

"What?" The wolf asked in shock. Severus pulled himself off the floor and settled himself in one of the dining chairs before beginning to tell the story quietly.

"You know I loved Lilly, probably the only person I ever will. When I heard of the prophecy I begged Dumbledore to protect her and he refused, then I begged Voldemort to protect her he said he'd try. When she died," He stopped to swallow the lump in his throat. "When she died I didn't know what to do, I became bitter and angry and selfish; the Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts. But then a certain raven haired boy started school and there and it all collapsed around me because of one thing; he had her eyes. Her beautiful emerald green, ocean deep eyes and I realised that a part of her had survived, Harry. He was half Lilly and I vowed that I couldn't protect her so I would protect him, that little part of her that was left."

Remus had collapsed in the chair opposite him half way through his explanation and was now staring at the man as if he had never seen him before.

"Severus, I knew you cared about her but I didn't realise how much." He said disbelievingly.

Snape sighed, he hadn't thought Remus would believe him but he had hoped. Removing his wand and casting the charm he watched as a silver blue doe began to prance around the room before dissipating slowly.

"Your patronus is a doe." Remus stated in awe.

"Ever since she taught me how to cast the charm in fourth year."

"I am so sorry for everything they did to you Severus; if I had of known I would have tried harder to stop them."

"We both would have been friendless if you had of done that." Severus forgave him easily but Remus had no doubt that he wouldn't forgive Sirius as easily.

"I noticed the dog is pregnant, congratulations."

"Thank you." Remus said choosing to ignore the jibe at his mate. "We've been waiting for this for a long time."

Neither man said anything else and the silence became uncomfortable and strained, both men trying to think of something that would break the ice.

They eventually agreed to part ways, Severus to find Tom and Remus to check on his husband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"So many bad things have happened to him." Tom whispered to Severus as he stroked Harry's hair from his face.

"If I had of known Tom, I swear I would have come to you." Severus said, wishing that he had noticed the boy's mistreatment before.

"I know you would have Sev." Tom said turning to the man before standing and moving to the two armchairs by the fire in his and Harry's rooms. Summoning two glasses of firewiskey he invited Severus to join him, handing one of the glasses to the man.

"Dumbledore needs to pay." Tom said staring into the flames angrily. "The things he said to Harry, the things he's put that child through." Tom growled, downing the firewiskey in one and refilling his glass as his eyes filled with tears.

"How bad was it?" Severus asked quietly.

"Just as bad as your childhood." He replied, looking at the potions master pityingly as he remembered the traumas of the boy's youth.

"Merlin," Severus gasped sipping at his own firewiskey delicately. "And the old fool did nothing?"

"He knew about it and did nothing." Tom confirmed, looking at his friend in worry, Severus had never taken the news of abused children well.

"I hate him, with all that is in me I hate him." The potions master whispered bitterly, wishing for nothing more than the flames to engulf him and spare him from the cruelty of the world.

"Me too my friend, me too." Tom whispered staring into the flames once more and plotting terrible ways to kill the old fool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Sirius was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands when Remus found him.

The werewolf walked quietly over to his husband and pulled him into his arms. No words were needed between then, they both knew the others pain and they both understood what the other needed. So that night, they fell asleep of the sofa, wrapped in each other's arms and offering each other the most basic kind of comfort they knew as they grieved for the Dumbledore they thought they knew.

Tomorrow they would think of Dumbledore and his punishment, but for now, they had each other and that was more than enough.

**Dumblefuck the meanie **** review please **


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry it's taken a little longer this time, I had to deal with school.**

Burning Lies: Chapter Sixteen, Birth

It was on September third at twelve minutes past eight in the morning that Sirius Orion Lupin went into labour.

He had been sitting at the table with Harry, Tom, Remus and Tony (who had now become a permanent fixture in their house much to the joy of Harry who had become severely attached to the healer) eating an early breakfast of sardines and horseradish on toast, another of Sirius cravings when his waters broke and the other men sitting around the table all began panicking.

"What do we do?" Harry asked dropping his spoon from his mouth and spilling cereal all over the table.

"It's too early, who do we floo?" Remus said jumping from the table.

"All of you stop bloody panicking." Sirius ground out as his first contraction hit. "Tom, I need you to call Healer Binns, he's been dealing with us since day one and he has self with a lot of werewolf pregnancies so everything will be fine. I then need you to take Harry and Tony and wait in the sitting room because I swear to god if anyone but the healer or Remus enters my room when I am giving birth I will kill them." He said vapidly as he stared at the men in the room who were all currently staring at him in slight fear.

Tom nodded slowly and pulled Harry and Tony out of the room as he went to fire call the Healer.

"Please Remy, I need to be upstairs." He said and the werewolf carefully hoisted him up into his arms, carrying him delicately up the stairs.

Placing Sirius into their bed he pulled out his wand and lit the fire in the corner of the room before spelling the sheets so they wouldn't be damaged when his mate gave birth.

Moving so that he was knelt behind the man, one knee either side of his body, Sirius leaning back into his chest, Remus allowed Moony to come to the front of his mind; the wolf was better equipped to deal with the birth and any possible complications.

"Shit Remus, it hurts." He panted as another contraction hit, the second one so far being ten minutes away from the first.

Moony held him until it passed, breathing with him and whispering comforting words; he himself could barely think past the thought that they would have their cubs soon.

"Where's the Healer Remy?" He asked, beginning to worry as he felt a baby kick him harshly in the ribs as if it were distressed.

Remus shrugged and held Sirius tighter to his chest. The pregnant man winced as the baby kicked in the same spot again.

Just as Sirius was about to panic wholeheartedly the Healer bumbled into the room idiotically and dropped his case on the floor, sending his instruments all over the floor.

Remus' reaction was quite unexpected.

He had moved from behind Sirius carefully before launching himself at the healer and throwing him harshly from the room, locking the door securely behind him.

"Remus we need him!" Sirius shouted angrily as another contraction hit, more painful than the last.

Moony prowled angrily over to his submissive, livid that the man would shout at him_. Don't_, Remus' voice echoed inside their shared mind, _He's about to have the cubs, you have to help him or they will all die._ _You were right, the healer was a danger but now we have to deal with this ourselves._

Moony nodded acceptingly as he listened to his human counterpart speak, the man made much sense.

"Mate have cubs." Moony growled as he starred at his mate who was lay on the bed with his legs spread, sweat pooling on his face and collecting in his shirt.

"It's too hot Remy, please." Sirius said as he panted, another contraction hit.

Moony moved towards his mate and began removing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asked alarmed, he had meant open a window or put out the fire.

"They come off for cubs to come out." He said as if it were obvious. "It cool down too." He said, pulling the last article of clothing from him so that he was completely naked on the bed.

Moony frowned as nothing happened within a few seconds; where were the cubs?

_They have no way of getting out_, Remus explained. _You have to slice through his stomach and his womb with one of your claws and take them out._

He'll bleed Moony replied aghast at the thought of hurting his mate.

_Lick the wounds afterwards, it will heal the wound and stop the bleeding leaving nothing but a scar. I swear it won't damage him, it'll hurt, but it won't leave any permanent damage._

Moony paused before nodding, Remus wouldn't hurt their mate.

He moved over to Sirius' side and forced his claws out, placing the middle one on the crest of Sirius' swollen stomach.

"What are you doing?" The man called out alarmed as he tried to push the man away; he had researched werewolf births in preparation but he had heard nothing like this before.

"Trust us," Moony said. "Won't hurt cubs."

Sirius stared at the wolf for a few moments before nodding and leaning back into the bed.

He gasped as he felt Remus' claw on his stomach. "STOP! Blankets, for when they come out." He called breathlessly before Moony could pierce skin.

"Yes." Remus nodded, looking around confusedly before he moved to the healer's bag and collected a stack of neatly folded pink and blue blankets.

He moved back to the bed and aced them on the bedside table before moving back into place.

Pressing he sharp edge of his claw onto his mate's stomach he applied pressure until he had sliced through the layers of skin and muscle and he could see the womb that contained his cubs.

His mind was blocking out his mates painful cries, knowing that if he heard he would stop and this needed to happen.

Tearing carefully through the last layer he whined worriedly as fluid rushed over his fingers. Retracting his claws he reached in delicately and felt for a leg or and arm. Latching onto the first one he felt he carefully pulled the baby out and cradled him to his chest as he cut the umbilical cord and reached for a blanket. He looked so tiny and delicate, completely hairless and eyes completely shut against the world; neither Remus nor Moony could imagine ever seeing anything so perfect even if he was howling so loudly people in Spain could hear. Once he was firmly swaddled in the blue fleece Remus passed him to his mate and returned to the task of birthing their cubs.

The second, a girl, came out much like the first, eyes squeezed shut and hairless the only difference being that she wasn't crying as much as her brother and she was a little smaller. Moony swaddled her as well, this time in pink, before handing her to a teary eyed Sirius who was holding them both to his chest and checking them to see if they were alright despite the pain he was in.

It was when Moony got to the third child that he ran into some problems. The baby seemed latched onto something and he wasn't sure what to do.

_Tug a little harder, he or she is half wolf, they can take it._ Remus' voice echoed in their head and this time Moony listened without fault, knowing that the man wouldn't endanger their children.

Applying a little more pressure Moony whined in surprise as not one but two babies came out, holding hands with one another. The wasn't the only surprise, these two were tiny compared to their siblings, at least half the size of the girl and they both had two ears atop their head and tiny little tails at the top of their bums.

Neither was breathing.

Moony howled in rage and Sirius gasped, asking what was wrong with his babies?

_Moony listen to me_, Remus said urgently inside their head, willing the wolf to calm down and listen. _You need to hold them securely and rock them up and down in a swinging motion, you have to be careful though Moony they are so small_. He said, part of him panicking just as much.

Yes, moony thought back, I can do that. He began swinging them gently in the way Remus described; his instinct screamed to support their heads so he did.

It took a while and it was until tears started to fall from his eyes that the two little boys took breaths and wiggled a little in his arms and began wining quietly.

He laughed in relief and cuddled them close to his chest, knowing that he would keep them close to him for as long as he lived.

Two perfectly perfect little boys, Remus thought to himself as the boys reached out in distress at having been removed from their mother.

He quickly reached for two more blankets and tried to swaddled them separately only to receive desperate cries when he did. Deciding to wrap them in one blanket he did before placing them carefully on the bed. Checking for more cubs and finding none, content that all was well, he sealed his husband up with a lick to the incision and lifted the two youngest back into his arms.

Manoeuvring them so they were settled in one of his arms he pulled the duvet up to cover the bottom part of Sirius as he settled next to his mate to bask in the afterglow of meeting their cubs.

He watched as Sirius eyes welled with tears as he saw the two littlest, Moony panicked, thinking that his mate would reject their cubs because of their extra appendages.

"They're perfect," Sirius said leaning in to kiss his husband soundly on the lips. "They all are."

They sat quietly for a while, hugging their new-borns close and trying to think of names for the four of them.

It was a while late when Sirius broke the silence huffing out a strangled laugh.

"What?" Remus asked, Moony fading to the back now that the birth was over.

"We're going to need some more cribs." He laughed and Remus frowned.

"Why didn't I think of that, I knew there was going to be more than one of them." Remus moaned, kicking himself mentally.

"It's okay, Remmy, they've shared a space for nearly four months, I'm sure they can share a crib for a few days. Well, I doubt our youngest will want to be parted." He smiled at his little boys who were still clasping their hands together tightly.

"It won't be a disadvantage?" He asked his husband worriedly, stroking their little ears carefully.

"No love, they wi be able to hear properly and werewolf legislation is changing; I imagine we will be classed as light creatures very soon." He said kissing his head carefully. "Now get some sleep, I'll look after them with my life." He said, holding the two youngest in his right arm and the two youngest in his left.

"I love you." Sirius whispered to the wolf.

"I love you too darling, now sleep, the cubs will need you in the night." He said moving towards the door and unlocking it with a simple wand less charm. Peering behind him briefly to watch Sirius spell the sheets clean and dry he closed the door softly and moved the cubs to the nursery next door to their room.

Settling the two oldest into the crib he moved to the rocking chair and settled himself in it carefully, pulling the two younger onto his lap and rocking them back and forth gently.

Moony was adamant that they protect the weaker two babies, the thought of them not breathing still engrained deeply within their mind.

Cuddling them slightly closer to his chest he sent his patronus to fetch Tom, Tony and Harry up to the nursery so he could show off his children.

The three men arrived quickly, Harry stumbling into the room first and rushing over to Remus before cooing at the two littlest babies when he notice them in his arms.

"We worried when the healer came storming downstairs muttering about temperamental wolves and their protectiveness." Tom said from where he was walking across the room to his own mate.

"Damn fool spilt everything the second he walked in, me and Moony weren't going to risk our cubs for him." Remus growled, eyes flashing amber as he remembered the bumbling man.

"How many are there? Is Sirius okay?" Harry said, firing the two questions off rapidly, glancing between his adopted dad and his new siblings as if he couldn't decide who he'd rather look at.

"Your Pa's fine, he's just sleeping because he is worn out. Four of them, a boy first he's in the crib, then the girl, she's with him and then these two, they came out holding hands and they weren't breathing so Moony isn't quite ready to let them go at the moment." He explained apologetically, cuddling his tiny cubs to his chest as Harry bounced excitedly over to the crib.

"Can I hold her?" The teen asked Remus and when the man nodded he expertly lifted the new-born out of the crib and settled her in his arms. "She is adorable." He said as the little girl clenched her fist around his finger.

"May I?" Tony asked referring to the little boy in the crib, Remus nodded.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Tom asked from where he was cooing at the little girl with Harry.

"No, I want to wait until Sirius is up, we should decide together." All of the other men nodded at this as Remus continued. "So the oldest is just little boy for now, she's little girl and I am affectionately calling these two the twins because they refuse to let go of each other."

All of the men smiled at this as Harry passed the little girl to Tom and swiped the boy from Tony declaring that 'they were his little brothers and sister and that he should get dibs if he wanted to hold them.' The three men laughed at this and Harry childishly stuck his tongue out before cooing to his oldest little brother.

Harry was still for a moment before smiling over at his adoptive father, "they are so perfect." He whispered before cuddling the little boy closer to his chest.

Yes they are, Remus thought as he brushed the pad of his thumb across one of the twin's forehead.

They are perfect.

**The two littlest are my favourites **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The First Night

**Bonjour….**

Burning Lies: Chapter 17, The First Night.

The first time the babies cried in the night Remus was up like a flash; bursting through the nursery door violently and quickly scanning to see if there were any intruders.

Sirius had ambled in slower, still slightly sore from the improvised operation, knowing that the quads were just hungry. Patting his husband on the back sympathetically as he walked past him he quickly scooped the oldest into his arms as he was crying the loudest, knowing that Remus would tend to the youngest when he realised that no one was hurting the babies and his heartbeat had slowed.

Summoning four bottles and placing them on the counter and heating them to the appropriate temperature he picked one of them up and placed it straight into his sons open mouth. The little boy was almost cautious at first but when he got the hang of it he was eagerly sucking at the bottle to get the formula out. Sirius smiled softly at his son, proud that he knew what to do, and rubbed a soothing thumb up and down his cute cheek.

The little boy finished quickly and fell back to sleep in his pa's arms, and the man holding him chuckled softly at this, placing him carefully in the first of four bassinets that Tom and Harry had fetched yesterday after they had met the quads and reached carefully for his daughter, repeating the process with her.

Remus stared longingly at his husband as he watched him tend to their eldest, only stopping when the two youngest whimpered from the crib they were in, reminding their dad that they wanted their dinner.

Leaning over the crib he gazed at the two little boys who were still clutching tightly to one another; this posed a problem. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to feed them if they wouldn't let go of each other when Sirius leant next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist as they gazed at the little boys together.

"They are so tiny." Remus whispered as Sirius kissed his shoulder blade softly.

"They are strong," Sirius whispered in response. "Just like their dad."

Remus smiled softly at that, turning and kissing Siri's head softly. "How are we going to feed them if they won't let go of each other?" he asked quietly.

"You hold them both in your arms and I'll feed them both, okay?" he said, moving to collect the last two bottles as Remus hoisted them gently into his arms, supporting their heads as he settled them in his arms. Their cries stopped gradually as they drank more of the milk, satisfied now that their tiny tummies were being filled.

They fed the twins slight quicker than the last two, struggling slightly at times and mopping up bits of spilt milk as they went. They eventually finished and placed the two of them in one of the slightly larger bassinets that Harry had got, watching as they curled up into each other and drifted back to sleep.

When Sirius began to move towards the door he turned to find Remus anxiously looking at the tree basinets that contained their four children.

"Bring them into our room." Sirius said yawning and looking at his husband affectionately; he had expected that the wolf would have problems leaving his cubs defenceless for a few weeks or months.

"You don't mind?" Remus asked, already moving to pick all three of the basinets up, the two eldest in his right arm and the youngest in his left.

"There our children Remy," He said seriously as he looked at his husband. "They could need to sleep in our room every day for the rest of their lives and I would be perfect with it." He said as Remus walked into their room and placed the quads at his side of the bed so they woke him first; Sirius still needed the rest.

"Every night?" He questioned as he crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"Muuu Huumm." Sirius hummed distractedly as the wolf kissed tenderly at his stomach, up his torso and to his lips. He continued to kiss his husband thoroughly smiling as he felt his mate's hard member press into his thigh.

"Shame." He said, pulling away just as Sirius was starting to get worked up, laying down he pulled the blanket over him and feigned sleep.

"_Really_?" Sirius said exasperated and achingly hard as his husband rolled away from him.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping." He said as the laughter he was trying to hold in burst forward and Sirius hit him good naturedly in the shoulder.

"You're a little git sometimes you know that?" he said as he lay down himself and allowed Remus to fold him into his arms.

"Yeh but you love me." He whispered back softly.

"Yeh, yeh I really do." He said and they snuggled deeper into the blankets to go to sleep, Moony content now that his little cubs were closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"They are so adorable." Harry said as he stuck the magical photos that he had taken of the quads into his photo album alongside those of his birthday party and a very pregnant Sirius.

"Yes they are." Tom said as he sat on the bed next to Harry and looked over his shoulder at the photos.

"I want one." Harry said softly after a minutes pause and Tom felt his heart swell.

"Really?" Tom asked.

"I literally ached when I held them earlier Tom, my chest ached and I literally had to stop myself from crying at how much I wanted to have it. To have a part of you growing inside of me, a baby, a tiny little person that I could…we could look after and love." He said, tears welling in his eyes at the thought of it and the ache returned full force.

"Oh Harry," Tom said pulling the teen into his arms as he began crying softly into his chest. "I forgot that this would happen."

"What would happen?" Harry sniffed.

"As we began to love each other more, as we took the physical part of our relationship further and further you'd get the maternal instincts and the ache, the _need _to have children."

"Oh." Harry said as he curled tighter into Tom and kissed his chest softly.

"I'm sorry Harry, sometimes I forget how hard this must be on you, sometimes I forget that you know so little of the wizarding world and how it works." He explained as he lay down and pulled Harry onto him so that the teen was straddling him.

"Tom." Harry groaned at the contact their groins made as they were pressed together tightly.

"Yes my love?" Tom replied as Harry leant down and kissed his neck, their hips beginning to rock together slowly. They both hardened at the sensation and soon Tom locked his mouth to Harry's and gripped the teen's hip, flipping them so that he was settled above the teen.

"More." The teen groaned, bucking up into his mate, begging for more friction, more heat… more anything.

Tom smiled at this and continued rutting down into the teen; feeling his own arousal grow as his mate moaned his name wantonly.

"Please Tom." He cried and the elder of the two began stripping them of their clothes. Pretty soon they were naked and still rubbing against each other carelessly.

Just as Harry was about to cum Tom stopped and pulled away from the teen, smirking smugly as the teen whined and reached for him. Moving down his body he smirked, looking at Harry through his lashes as the teen leant up on his elbows to see what Tom was up to.

The green-eyed one nearly cried as Tom licked a thick line from the base of his cock to the tip, dipping his tongue in the slit before swallowing it so far the tip touched the back of his throat.

"Merlin Tom," Harry panted heatedly, throwing his head back and gripping the sheets in his fists as he tried to put off his approaching orgasm.

The Dark Lord smirked at this, and resumed his task, sucking harshly before bobbing his head and licking the underside of the teens cock.

"Tom I'm so close." He grunted, trying ardently not to thrust into Tom's mouth, scared he would hurt the man.

Tom pulled his head away for a moment, long enough to say "Do anything Harry, you won't hurt me so don't hold back." He resumed his task with renewed vigour and Harry quickly found his hands curling into Tom's slightly curly hair and he bucked his hips viciously into the older man's mouth.

Harry could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge; he had never felt this out of control. "Tom I'm so close." He said as he removed one hand from Tom's hair so he could grip the duvet again.

But it wasn't until Tom grazed his teeth along the top of Harry's cock and pushed a suddenly wet finger into his ass that the teen came violently down Tom's throat.

"I fucking love you." Harry whispered to Tom as he kissed the man harshly on the lips, tasting himself on his mate's lips.

"Just because I sucked you off?" Tom asked and Harry nearly choked, not used to the man being so crass.

"No, you silly man." Harry said as he kissed the man harder and for longer. "I love you for being you… the sex helps though." He said cheekily as an afterthought, shrieking with laughter as Tom pouted before tickling him within an inch of his life.

Harry laughed as he finally stopped laughing and Harry collapsed breathlessly onto the pillows.

"Do you want me too… you know?" The teen asked, strangely embarrassed considering the activities they had just been participating in.

"I would love it if you did Harry but I don't want you doing anything you are uncomfortable with." Tom reasoned leaning back into the pillows and brushing a strand of hair off the teens face.

Harry smiled and kissed the man softly, settling himself on his side so that he could reach his hand out and grip the older man's shaft, pumping it evenly and slowly.

"Harry." Tom groaned out as Harry twisted his hand and began pumping harder and faster.

Harry smiled as tom moaned his name again, leaning in to kiss the man fully on the lips as he continued pumping the man with one hand and tending to his balls with the other.

Tom came violently onto his stomach, leaving a warm puddle of cum on his taught stomach. Throwing one leg over Tom's waist he settled himself on top of his mate before leaning down and lapping up the pearly white liquid as if it were necessary to his survival.

"Merlin Harry, I fucking love you." Tom mimicked, pulling the teen down into a passionate kiss and for a moment, all thoughts of babies had been forgotten and Harry felt happier than he could ever remember being; he had a mate, parents and siblings and that was all that mattered.

Neither of them thought of the war and they cuddled under the blankets and drifted off to sleep (Tom casting a silencing charm so that the quads wouldn't wake him up), neither of them thought of abusive childhoods, manipulative headmasters or looming futures including war, education and children of their own. Because for now, they were happy.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Fatherhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :'(**

**I DIDN'T DIE! **** Sorry it's taken so long, I got some bad results and I've been ill so there has been a million and one things to deal with in absolutely no time.**

Burning Lies: Chapter Eighteen, Fatherhood

The following morning the eight of them, quads included, were sitting around the dining room table; the oldest two of the babies already fed and back in their bassinets and the youngest two in Remus' arms as his wolf cooed over his weakest babies.

"So," Harry said after a while, glancing at his adoptive parents and the two-day-old children. "Have we got any names for these little angels yes?" he asked scooping the little girl up into his arms as Sirius picked up the eldest boy.

"We have," Sirius said glancing at his husband before he looked at the little boy he had cradled in his arms. "Our first born is Regulus Orion Lupin, after my brother." He said looking sad for a moment at the thought of his long deceased brother.

"I think he would have liked that Pa, what about this little cutie?" Harry asked looking at the baby girl in his arms.

"Aurelia Ayra Lupin." Sirius said gazing at his beautiful daughter. "We followed the Black tradition of constellations for all of them, I may have hated my parents but I didn't hate all of my family and we thought that their traditions needed to be honoured." Harry nodded and smiled at the little girl.

"The boy on the left is Caelum Perseus Lupin and the one on the right is Scorpius Lyra Lupin." Remus said, not taking his eyes off his two lovely little boys.

"I love them all, the names suit them." Harry said happily as he placed the little girl in Tom's arms and moved to hug Sirius carefully before hugging Remus as well.

"We're glad you approve, Cub." Remus said smiling at what was effectively their first born son, and not for the first time he wondered if Harry thought that they loved him less now that the quads were here. He had no chance to check with the teen because Tom asked him a question.

"Sorry Tom, what was that?" he asked, tearing his gaze from the twins as Harry settled back in his seat and stole the little girl back off Tom.

"They are all very Slytherin names." He said and Remus smiled softly as he watched Harry and Sirius engage in a deep conversation.

"Harry means the world to us, we love him as if he were one of the quads, he was our first born; Dumbledore treated him deplorably and it takes half of my energy all of the time to prevent Moony hunting him down and ripping his old deranged head off. Harry is happier with you than I've ever seen; his happiness is all that matters to us and if you make him happy, if you keep him safe and if you love him them we will follow you until our last breaths. If joining the Dark Lord is in our Cub's best interests then that is what we will do, no questions asked and no catches."

Tom gaped at the wolf; he didn't know why he was so shocked, he supposed that he had never experienced parental love before; his mother had died and his father had been abusive before he got dumped in the orphanage; Harry had been left with those god awful Dursley's; he knew Remus and Sirius' upbringings had been extremely unpleasant; he wasn't sure how those two children of abuse had formed these two people who treated their children as if they were the whole sky and stars. Did it come as naturally as people said? Was abusing your children a choice or was there something inherently wrong with those people to begin with that set them up for failure before they even began? Was he one of those failures? Was Harry?

Was there a way to love people ignoring your past or was there no hope; were they doomed to repeat this destructive cycle of ruining their children, to set them up for failure so they could wreck their own children?

The way that Sirius and Remus had overcome their childhoods to love their children and care for them was astounding but they had a serious advantage: Remus' werewolf blood made him seek out the perfect mate, the perfect father and the instincts made him love his children more than life. Tom couldn't help but think that he had no such advantage; that he would fail his children monumentally and they would never forgive him, just like he would never forgive his father and just hoe Harry would never forgive his.

Saying a brief thank you Tom quickly stood from the table and swept out of the room, tears brimming in his eyes that he was unwilling to shed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" Harry asked his dad holding 'Leia closer to his chest as he worried after his mate. "I need to go see if he's okay." He said moving to place the little girl back into her bassinet.

"No Harry, let me go," Remus said as he placed the two youngest back in their bassinet, kissing each of their foreheads carefully. Moving the twins closer to his husband he kissed the man on the head before hugging his son carefully, mindful of his baby girl still cradled in his arms. "I think I need to have a moment with him."

Harry hesitantly sat back down and cradled the little girl, staring worriedly at his dad as he moved from the room following the man he loved.

"Don't worry Harry," Sirius said as he moved closer to his pup to resume their previous conversation. "Remy will sort him out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Remus found Tom in his study, stood by the window facing out towards the garden looking dejected and surprisingly weak and vulnerable for a dark lord.

He walked over to the man and stood next to him, close but not touching, mirroring his pose so that he didn't appear like he was trying to control the situation.

"I knew, from the moment that I held Harry when he was a tiny baby that I would do anything to protect him even if it meant giving my own life." He said pensively as he stared at his soon to be son in law.

"How did you put everything behind you and be a good father, how did you know that you weren't going to hurt him like your father hurt you? How can you be certain that one day they won't say something to you and you won't turn around and shatter their delicate little hearts?" Tom said the tears that he had forced back welling up again.

"Because we know," Remus began turning the man so they were standing face to face, the dark lord looking surprisingly young and lost considering his crimes. "We know what it feels like to be ignored, to be smacked, to be insulted, to feel unloved and unwanted, like a burden on the people who bought us into the world and were meant to love us like no one else."

He saw Tom's tears well more at his words but he knew he needed to say this. "We spent our childhoods asking ourselves what we did wrong and what we could have done differently but there is what we can do Tom; we look back on those years and know that they were horrible and that we didn't deserve it but we move forwards and let our kids know they are loved and that they are all we could ever want, that they are perfect just how they are and we love them more than we've ever loved anything ever before because when you see that little baby for the first time you will know somewhere deep inside you that you couldn't possibly stand the thought of that child suffering for even a second at your hand or anyone else's."

"Why did they do that then; why didn't they love us?" he asked, sounding like the small child he was never allowed to be.

"I don't know." Remus said, lacking the one answer he knew that the man needed.

"Then how do you know that I won't turn out like them; that I won't hurt mine and Harry's children?"

"Do you honestly think Moony would let you near his cub if he thought you capable of that? I have spent time with you Tom, I have trusted you around my pregnant mate and my new born cubs I watched you hold my child when he was less than a day old and I watched your well placed Slytherin mask fall and you _loved _that child Tom. I saw you, Moony saw and even Harry saw because you are meant to be a father; to put your past behind you and have people around you who love you because you deserve a second chance and we, as a family, are willing to give that to you. We want to give you that because we want you to be part of our family, you will help make our mismatched group of people a family." Remus finished, watching as a single tear fell down the dark lord's face.

"Thank you." Tom choked out, trying desperately to control his emotions and gain control of them again.

"I'm guessing a hug is too out of character for you?" Remus asked holding out his arms towards the dark wizard. Tom paused for a moment before carefully placing his arms around Remus' middle and hugging him gently; it was the first hug he had had from anyone other than Harry in twenty years.

Remus smiled softly over Tom's shoulder as the man hugged him, he was so pleased the man had accepted the hug, Moony had been craving one for a while, the moment the wolf had trusted the man with his child he had seen him a son another cub; Harry's mate.

It was a brief hug, which Tom quickly pulled out of quite uncomfortable with his display of weakness.

"I'll set Bellatrix on you if you tell anyone what happened outside of this house." He grumbled.

Remus nodded smiling as he looked at the man who had captured his son's heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

When they returned to the dining room Severus Snape potions master and certified healer was checking over the oldest of the quads. Remus pushed Moony down, knowing that the man wouldn't do anything to harm their children if it meant crossing the dark lord.

"I asked him to come and do a check-up of the quads; the healer you had was completely incompetent and I trust Severus' skills." Tom said from the door way.

"Do you trust he's on our side?" Harry said sceptically from where he was stood protectively in front of the twins with 'Leia cocooned safely in his arms.

"I made him take an unbreakable vow love; I wouldn't risk you or your siblings." Harry nodded acceptingly at this, kissing his mate softly on the lips as he relaxed his posture somewhat.

Remus settled himself in a chair next to his husband, throwing his arm over the younger man's shoulders.

"Hey Sev," he called to the potions master who was currently checking the little girl. "Wanna hear something funny?"

The darker haired man glowered, looking decidedly better groomed that he had in a while and slightly happier, Harry wondered if he had found a partner.

"If you must Mutt." He relented as the dark lord hissed at him to treat his _family_ with respect.

"Tom just gave me a hug." Remus said.

Tom decided to rethink that family statement as he turned his glare to the wolf.

"What?" Remus cried indignantly. "I told no one what happened _outside this house." _

It was then, when Harry laughed, Severus rolled his eyes and Tony ambled down the stairs with what smelt and looked like a hangover that Tom realised that no family is perfect; families are built of imperfect people pushed next to each other and held together with sticking spells and plenty of glue. They were as close to perfect as you could get in an imperfect world and it was then that he realised that he would be able to be a father because he had all these people, all this support and all this love to help him through the bad times.

For the first time in his very long and very hard life Tom Marvolo Riddle didn't feel so alone.

**Please R&R, I wasn't sure about this chapter and I'm not sure how to do the final battle so I could do with some help, any suggestions? **


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Prophet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Burning Lies: Chapter Nineteen, The Prophet

It was three weeks later when the quiet happiness that had surrounded their house shattered wholeheartedly.

"_What is this_?" Harry roared as he slammed the newspaper down on Tom's desk with an anger that could rival his mate's.

"The Prophet." Tom deadpanned, really not wanting to fall out with Harry over this.

"_Are you kidding me_?" Harry hissed as he snatched the paper back off the desk and began to read.

"_Revelations have come to light regarding the Golden Boy's past and present that we at The Prophet feel obliged to share. The Dark Lord Voldemort, for the first time, allowed us the opportunity to hear his personal views on the war and the Boy-Who-Lived in an exclusive interview with me, Rita Skeeter. "It isn't muggles that I am against it is the whipping out of our traditions to make them feel more integrated into our society. One of the blaring floors of our society as wizards lies in leaving children with muggle families; this much was obvious when Dumbledore repeatedly sent Harry Potter back to his abusive muggle relatives aware of the treatment he received_." _I was beyond distraught to hear this but the journalist in me was determined to get to the bottom of this puzzle. _

"_Why does the treatment of Harry Potter, a boy who sources have said you tried to kill on multiple occasions, upset you so?" I asked and the man took a second to compose himself._

"_Harry and I have a difficult past which I am not going to go into now. All that you and the public need to know at this moment in time is that our upbringings were similar and that that has tied us together in many ways; me and Harry are Wizarding Soul-Mates." _

_This statement was met with shock from me as I thought over all I had heard but the blaring question was "If he is your Soul-Mate then why did you try to kill him?"_

"_Dumbledore kept it from us for many years, hoping that we would destroy each other because he was afraid of our power when combined."_

_This shocking story will shake the wizarding world to the very core as it tries to deal with defining good from evil and right from wrong. Continued on page 3."_

"It is an interestingly written article I will give Miss Skeeter that much." Tom said again, avoiding the issue.

"That's my private life Tom, I trusted you with that knowledge and you've sloshed it all over the front page of the prophet so that you can win your power play with Dumbledore." Harry said, angry tears welling in his eyes as betrayal burned through his veins.

"Harry love, I honestly didn't mean to hurt you by doing this but it needs to be done." Tom placated moving around his desk to take the teen in his arms. His attempts at comfort were knocked back as Harry pushed him away, anger taking over from the betrayal and causing a fire to burn behind his eyes that Tom relished in.

"Why? Why does it need to be done like this, why?" He asked walking out of the door angrily as tom followed him to the living room.

"Because I want to try and overthrow Dumbledore without a bloody battle, love. I don't want to risk you, or our family." He said trying to calm his mate down.

"Yes well that's all well and good and you will come out of this looking like a brand new shiny penny but where does that leave me? The poor little boy that got beaten when he was young and defenceless? The boy who trusted too much? The boy who got manipulated by Dumbledore or just the Dark-Lord's play thing?" Harry shouted back as he began to angrily tidy the living room, fluffing pillows and straightening books on the coffee table.

"I thought this would make you happy." Tom said his own temper rising as he listened to Harry put himself down. "I thought you would be glad that there would be no violence, no more death and pain."

Harry scoffed and moved onto the armchair, tidying and fluffing. "Yes because I really wanted everyone to know how I couldn't defend myself against my uncle and that I bend over for the Dark Lord."

"_What is your problem_?" Tom roared his anger finally reaching its peak.

"I spend all of my spare time trying to forget what a mess I made of my life Tom," Harry screamed back, throwing the pillows off the chairs at the defenceless man. "Every time you, Remus or Sirius look at me I worry that that's all you can see; the broken little boy. And now every time I step into the wizarding world, every time _anyone _looks at me I'm going to be stood there, wondering who they see. Every time I step out of this house I'm going to be reminded of what I was too weak to stop." He said tears finally falling, rant fading out as he ran out of energy and pillows.

Tom's anger deflated as he listened to what he had done; he had honestly not thought of it like that; he hadn't thought of Harry's privacy when he had put his plan into action. And the thought that his mate hadn't been his first priority made him want to crawl into a very dark cell and set Bellatrix on himself.

"Oh love, I am so sorry." He said as he pulled the now sobbing teen into his arms. "I am so sorry."

"I just want it all to be over Tom, please. I just want it to be over." Harry whispered into Tom's chest as he clutched the man tighter and they sunk to a pile on the living room floor.

"It will be Harry; I'm going to fix this for us all I swear." He whispered as he pulled Harry's lips to his. Their lips met tenderly and the second they connected Harry felt calmer, happier. Needing to feel okay and forget about all of Rita Skeeter's words he climbed onto the dark lord's lap and kissed him ruthlessly.

"Tom." He groaned as he settled himself onto his mate's lap, beginning to rock together, both of them hardening at the delectable friction. "Upstairs." He whispered into the older man's mouth as Tom cupped Harry's ass with his hands.

Tom grunted in approval and stood carefully, hoisting Harry into his arms as the younger man wrapped his legs around his waist, hooking his feet above his ass. Their lips didn't disconnect once as Tom carried Harry up the stairs towards their room, lacking the grace that he normally possessed.

When they got to the room he kicked the door shut behind them and threw Harry onto the bed, crawling up to connect their mouths again as he stripped both of them of their tops.

Harry groaned as Tom kissed his way down his chest, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton in a way that made Harry's toes curl and a hiss escape from his lips.

"Please Tom." Harry groaned as Tom pulled the zipper of his jeans down and removed them along with his boxers.

"Please what?" Tom whispered, wandlessly vanishing the rest of his clothes so that their naked bodies were pressed tightly against each other.

"Fuck me." Harry whispered after a moment's hesitation, needing the man more than he had needed anything.

Tom pulled back with a questioning look in his eye and raised his eyebrow as if he was asking Harry if he was sure.

Harry nodded back in reassurance and pulled Tom down for another kiss before the older man pulled back and asked if he wanted to be prepared with magic or manually.

"No magic." Harry whispered adamantly as Tom smiled and accioed a small jar of lubricant from the bedside dresser. He carefully applied some of the liquid onto his fingers so that they were amply coated before kissing down Harry's body to his inner thighs, silently begging the boy to open up for him.

Harry groaned at the feeling of Tom's mouth so close to his hard cock, part of him wanting to change his mind and just have Tom suck him off but the other part, a larger part, knowing that he needed the man right now.

The dark lord smiled as Harry unconsciously spread his legs, begging for more and he delicately ran his finger along Harry's ass for a moment before pushing his first finger in to the knuckle.

Harry gasped at the sensation, it being new and not entirely unpleasant. He couldn't really feel anything yet, he knew what Tom was doing, he could feel that but it didn't feel pleasant. For a moment he wondered what people liked about it so much.

But when tom began to pump his slick finger in and out of him he understood, the friction was delicious, it was beyond anything he had felt before and he felt so connected to Tom. He wasn't sure where he ended and Tom began. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to find out.

Gasping out a plea for more, Tom added a second finger and eventually a third wanting to make this experience as perfect as possible for his mate, he eventually hit Harry in the perfect spot causing the younger of the two to gasp out in surprise and buck his hips up from the bed as he called out Tom's name desperately.

Deeming his mate adequately stretched Tom removed his fingers with a displeased wine from Harry as he reached for some more lube to slick his cock. He wanted to make this as painless for Harry as possible.

Catching Harry's eyes for a moment he smiled reassuringly and leant down to kiss the teen as he pushed himself into the boy for the first time.

Harry mewled at the feeling of being stretched; feeling Tom in every part of him as if they were the same person, he couldn't imagine ever finding something more perfect. Tom nearly came then and there as Harry's tight passage constricted around him. Allowing himself a moment to calm he resumed his task of kissing the boy senseless before beginning to thrust into him in short even strokes.

"Tom… so good." Harry moaned out as he began to meet Tom's thrust by raising his own hips. Their movements got more refined as they continued, Tom thrusting deeper and harder, hitting Harry's prostate dead on every time and making the younger man call out in pleasure.

Tom's hand quickly found its way to Harry's swollen cock, fisting it expertly to bring his lover to the edge before himself, needing to feel Harry cum around him.

His wish was granted a few thrusts later as Harry called out his name and emptied himself onto his stomach. The feeling of Harry tightening around him coupled with the teen calling his name caused the older man to cum as well, filling Harry to the brim before collapsing next to the panting teen, tired and ready for sleep.

"That was amazing." Tom whispered to the boy and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I love you Tom." The teen whispered lovingly as the older man pulled the blankets over them and cuddled him to his chest.

"I love you too." He whispered back as they drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Sirius looked at Remus awkwardly from where they were sat in the kitchen, cursing Tom to hell and back for forgetting silencing charms.

"I guess they made up then." Remus joked as he moved to kiss his husband.

**Awwwww **** please review **** it makes my day.**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Baby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

Burning Lies: Chapter Twenty, Baby

It was another four weeks later when Dumbledore's response appeared in the prophet. It was short and paraphrased but from the quick glance that Tom took of the daily paper he could tell that the old man had attempted damage control.

Had smiled smugly when he saw Miss Skeeter's evident disbelief of Dumbledore's lies, this battle he had won.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Siri?" Harry called uncertainly from the door way to his adoptive parent's room; Remus was currently down stairs with the twins while Sirius was upstairs with the older two. Watching Sirius sit on the bed with two of the babies made his heart twist painfully in his chest.

"What is it cub?" he called, turning to his son his smile fading as he saw how nervous and scared his little boy looked. Placing 'Leia back into the basinet next to her brother he gestured for Harry to come in and settle next to him.

The teen did so nervously, twisting his hands back and forth as sat gracelessly next to his Pa on the large four poster bed.

"What's the matter cub?" he asked carefully, wanting to help. But the second the words left his lips Harry broke down and burst into uncontrollable sobs. Feeling guilty that he had somehow set the boy off Sirius pulled the raven haired teen into his arms and let him cry into his chest.

"Shhh Harry, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, rubbing his hand up and down his son's back as he tried to soothe him and find out what was wrong.

"I think…" he spluttered between sobs, the words almost incomprehensible. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh Harry." Sirius whispered pulling Harry closer to him and rocking the boy back and forth reassuringly. He hadn't been expecting this.

He knew that the other week had been Harry's first time, the teen had confided in him afterwards needing someone to talk to about it but he had thought that Tom would remember the protection charm.

"My little cub." He whispered as Harry continued to splutter and sob into his shirt.

"I don't know what to do Pa." he whispered into his father's neck as he clambered closer to the man who looked after him.

"What do you mean Cub?" he asked as he moved to stroking the teen's hair.

"My little baby is going to be bought into the world with both of his father's fighting a war." He cried, getting more upset at the thought of it. "He or she is going to be so small and they could be left all on their own if something happens to me and Tom. I couldn't leave them on their own Siri; I wouldn't be able to bear it." He said, tears flowing silently now that he was calming down slightly.

"Oh Harry." He said hugging his child closer to him as he thought of how Harry was left alone by parents who had conceived during a war. Fate sure had a cruel way of playing tricks on the young boy.

"I don't know what to do." He spluttered out again.

"Tom could put you in hiding so that you and the baby were safe no matter what happened to him when he tried to end the war." Sirius said, trying to make the teen understand that there were options.

"We know from past experience that there is no such thing as hiding in a war zone Siri." He said bitterly, thinking angrily of Peter Pettigrew and Godric's Hollow. "And my child would still be left without a father and I would still be left without my mate. There is no way that bringing this child into the world could turn out well." He whispered the last part to himself, caressing his flat stomach gently and thinking of the tiny life growing inside him that part of him loved already.

He couldn't bring this baby into the world if his or her life could turn out how his did; death, betrayal and abuse. He wouldn't wish it upon Dumbledore let alone his _child_.

"Have you spoken to Tom?" Sirius asked worriedly, not liking Harry's train of thought and how dead set he was that this baby was going to be a bad thing.

Harry shook his head in the negative.

"Why not?" Sirius prodded.

"He had enough to worry about with Dumbledore and the war." Harry said offhandedly as if he was talking about the weather and not about Tom's _first_ child.

"Harry you know Tom loves you more than anything and you know that he would put everything aside to care for you and the child." Sirius said watching as Harry's eyes welled with tears again.

"He won't think that anything is wrong." Harry muttered as he gazed blankly out of the window.

"Harry, nothing is _wrong_." Sirius said adamantly as he placed a hand on either of his son's shoulder, forcing the boy to look at him. "The situation isn't ideal but you are going to have a baby; you've wanted this for years Harry, your own family."

"Not ideal?" Harry hissed suddenly outraged. "The situation is far from ideal; I have a baby growing inside me and I'm meant to kill Dumbledore whilst protecting that child and making sure he doesn't harm you, Remus, the quads or Tom."

"I know you are feeling upset Harry-" Sirius began only to be cut off from by Harry.

"I'm not upset Siri; I have the weight of the entire world resting on my shoulders, I have to protect my entire family and now, to top it all off, I have to look after a baby, my baby and I'm terrified." He cried again, getting worked up and frantic. "I am the only one strong enough to finish this Pa, and if I don't, the light will come for us. They will kill you, they will kill Remy and they will kill your children just like they killed Lilly and James. I have to be strong pa and I don't have enough energy left to be, I don't know how to fix this anymore."

Sirius could feel his own eyes welling as Harry continued to explain; the poor boy had been responsible for so much in his short life and he wasn't sure the teen could cope with anymore. Pulling the boy closer into his chest he settled them on the floor at the foot of the bed as he summoned Remus with a patronus.

When the wolf ran into the room he quickly noticed his mate and their child crying on the floor. He paused in shock before a whimpered "Daddy." From Harry had him running to comfort his son.

"Cub what's wrong?" at the sound of his father's voice Harry once again dissolved into sobs as Remus' arms wrapped around him.

Moony whined pitifully in the back of their head as he listened to what had happened through Remus' ears, half of him wanting to kill Tom for sleeping with their cub and the other wanting to kill Dumbledore for ruining his little boy's life.

"Cub?" he whispered after a while, he had waited for the boys sobs to subside.

"Yeh dad?" he whispered back, the stress making him rely on the two men heavily and revert back to childhood.

"I think we need to talk to Tom about this, sit down as a family and decide what to do. Does that sound okay?" he asked gently, still holding the teen to his chest protectively.

"I don't want to." Harry said shaking his head and clutching even tighter to the wolf.

"Why not cub, he'll be so happy." Remus said, cuddling Harry tighter and frowning at his mate as Harry tensed in his arms.

"That's the problem." He muttered as he picked invisible flint off Remus' jumper.

"Why pup?" Remus asked as he moved next to them and stoked damp hair off Harry's forehead, revealing his lightning bolt scar.

"Because he will love the baby the second he knows about it, he'll want it more than anything and I really don't know if I can do this Pa. We said we'd wait, until I was older, until this whole Dumbledore mess was sorted out and we could live happily together in the countryside somewhere with you, dad and the quads." Harry explained, his small hand caressing his stomach. "I already love it but I don't want it and that terrifies me, how can I love it but not want it?" he said gazing down at his still flat stomach. "I don't want my own baby." He said and the two older men could see the tears welling.

"Harry what don't you want?" Remus asked softly, having a hunch as to why the teen was so distressed.

"I don't, I wanna talk to Tony, I can't talk to you about this." He said eventually, moving away from them and walking towards the door.

"Harry," Remus called out from the floor where he and Sirius were still sitting. "We love you, no matter what okay?"

"I love you guys too." He replied softly before leaving and moving towards Tony's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Tony sighed as he heard a timid nock on his door, placing his book down on his bedside table he stood and moved towards the door to answer it.

He frowned when he saw a teary eyed Harry and quickly ushered the teen inside. Guiding Harry to one of the armchairs he took the other and gestured for Harry to start explaining.

"I'm pregnant." The teen said quickly watching as Tony's mouth dropped open and the professional manner that he took in these meeting disappeared.

"Okay, so why are you upset?" he said, snapping back into his role quickly.

"I can't have a baby." He said and Tony wondered how many times Harry had had this conversation today, beating around the bush and telling half-truths. The arching of one of his eyebrows made Harry huff and rethink his statement.

"I can't bring a baby into the world when his or her life could turn out like mine. What if me or Tom died, or both of us, my baby would have to grow up without their parents."

"You grew up without yours." Tony countered.

"Yeh, and I turned out so well." Harry scoffed bitterly, turning away from Tony.

"Yes you did," Tony replied, not rising to the bait. "You have a loving partner, two people whom you love like parents and brothers and a sister. You do well at school, you are an excellent seeker and you have the strength to put your past behind you."

"I have you as well don't I?" The teen asked vulnerably. "You're my friend." He said quietly picking at a loose string on the armchair.

"Yes Harry, I like to think we've become good friends outside of our appointments." He said smiling warmly at the boy.

"You're my best friend." Harry said slowly, a light blush settling on his cheeks. "But I can't bring this baby into the world not knowing if I'll be there to help him or her through all of their problem: that I might not be there to see them off on their first day at Hogwarts: to hold their hand before they get married and embarrass them in front of their girlfriends or boyfriends."

"Harry that's not certain anyway." Tony said quietly. "All parents are scared of letting their children down or not being there for them but it's something that you have to be afraid of, it makes you a good parent, it ensures that you try your hardest to look after them." He explained as harry turned to look at him questioningly.

"I already love it Tony, more than I've loved anything ever and it terrifies me." He whispered.

"Harry what is wrong with that?"

"I don't want it; I love it but I really don't want it now, I'm too young, there is so much danger for this baby if I let it be born; the child of the dark lord Voldemort and the boy-who-lived-turned-traitor, it is never going to have a normal life."

"But Harry, it will have something better than that." Tony said smiling at the teen.

"What's better than that?"

"A father who loves his child so much that he was afraid for it to be born into a world that might hurt it. A dad who tries so hard to protect that baby that he contemplated leaving everyone that he loves (Harry looked at the floor guiltily) so that the baby would be protected, you love that baby so much Harry that he or she has only been in your belly for three weeks and you are already prepared to give up everything for it."

Harry took a moment to ponder this, Tony had never lied to him before so why would he start now; what he said made sense.

"You will be a good father Harry, I would bet my life on it."

"Really?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes Harry, but you have something very important to do first."

"What's that?"

"Tell Tom."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Tom I need to talk to you." He said from the man's office doorway, Tom was currently filling in paperwork for god knows what.

"Yes Love?" He replied standing and moving so that he was leaning on the front of the desk. When Harry didn't respond straight away Tom frowned and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," Harry said looking at the beautiful man in front of him, feeling a familiar twist in his chest as he thought that they were having a baby. He wanted the child to have Tom's eyes and hair. And as he thought that, of a child that was a mix of both of them, it was like there was never any doubt in the first place; they were having a child and it would be perfect.

"I'm pregnant." He said smiling at the man that he hoped to marry.

Tom's face was beautiful to watch; at first he looked shocked, like he hadn't really heard what he had said but then his whole face lit up in a way that Harry had never seen on the man, ever.

"Really?" he asked quietly afraid his voice would break, Tom was so overwhelmingly happy.

Harry nodded and Tom was quick to reach him, swinging him around the room like in one of the cheesy muggle romance films they had watched in primary school. Placing Harry back on the floor Tom kissed him ruthlessly and whispered, "A baby." Harry nodded, tears welling in his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today, the only difference being that this time they were happy tears.

"I love you so much." Tom whispered to Harry as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I love you more." He whispered back watching in awe as tom knelt before him on the ground and rolled his t-shirt up to expose his flat stomach before peppering the area with kisses.

"_A baby, our baby." _Tom whispered reverently and in that moment Harry knew that it would all be okay.

**Please review **


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Meadow

_Three Months Pregnant_

The next time the prophet came out it was Tom's retaliation statement.

He said something along the lines of 'Dumbledore is getting old and he doesn't understand the change in times." By Harry wasn't sure because Tom had seen him writing and taken the paper off him immediately in case he got too stressed and harmed the baby.

Tom had softened over night at the news that he was going to become a father; gone was the last of the walls that he put up when he was around Harry, Remus, Sirius and tony. He lived for this child now and it was obvious to anyone who so much as glanced at him.

Harry had left behind the fear at becoming a dad, he still had wobbles but they were becoming more and more infrequent as the days went past. They had begun planning a nursery and a collage of drawings that Harry wanted to paint on the wall so that the little baby would have something to gaze at from his crib.

The quads had grown quickly and Harry had made sure he photographed every moment of it; Aurelia had been the first to lift her head much to the surprise of all the adults who had thought it would have been Regulus, the oldest however quickly followed proving that he was just as brilliant as his sister.

The two youngest had yet to reach any milestones but their parents weren't the worried, they just wanted their little boys to focus on growing healthily.

Climbing silently out of the bed Harry moved carefully down the stairs towards the kitchen.

His cravings had started early for some reason, he and researched and apparently they could start at different times, but be currently fancied celery dipped in peanut butter.

He was sat at the table munching on a celery stick by the time Tom made his way down stairs bleary eyed.

"It's half past three in the morning love." Tom said as he sat at the table and summoned a steaming cup of coffee.

"Baby wanted celery and peanut butter." He said happily as he dipped the vegetable back into be peanut spread. Toms face creased in disgust as he heard the new food combination.

"It's going to be a strange baby love." Tom said as he took another sip of his drink.

"It would get it all from you." Harry responded as he moved towards the fridge and took out some cheese, adding it to his food combination.

Tom pulled another face but refrained from commenting again. Tom was just happy that Harry was happy and healthy and carrying his beautiful baby.

He waited patiently for Harry to finish eating before he tidied up and moved them back upstairs to bed.

Tom had melded himself to Harry's back the second they lay down, wrapping one arm around the teen's waist so that he could caress the small baby bump at the bottom of his torso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Harry washed and dressed the next morning like normal and he was just about to eat a lovely breakfast of toast and mayonnaise when Tom pulled him into a tight hug and apperated them away.

When the landed they were stood in a beautiful garden that Harry had never seen before; it was almost like a forest glade, with beautiful while and lilac flowers all over the floor and the sound of a stream nearby.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked as he stared at Tom questioningly.

"I need to ask you a question." Tom replied smiling happily at the teen. He paused for a moment to calm himself before he shrank to one knee and pulled a small satin box out of his pocket as he looked up to a teary eyed teen.

"Harry James Potter, I'm not going to sprout some rubbish about loving you since the moment we met because it's not true. However I love you now and I find that that is all that matters to me. You have turned me into a better person and you are making my dream of having my own family come true. For a long time now, ever since we formed the alliance I haven't been able to picture anyone else by my side, so... Will you be my bonded husband?" He took a deep breath at the end tears swimming in his own eyes at the display of his feelings.

Harry paused for a moment, the words had washed over him sweetly and he couldn't remember ever hearing anything sweeter. His love for Tom was almost palpable, pulsing between them tangibly as if it were something you could touch and in that moment he knew that he wouldn't want anyone else.

"Yes." He agreed as Tom carefully took his left hand and slipped the platinum band into place. It was a beautifully elegant ring, a thin platinum band with an emerald and a ruby in the centre.

"I thought it represented us quite fittingly." Tom said as he noticed Harry admiring the stones.

"It does." Harry agreed as Tom stood and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's not just an ordinary ring," Tom said when they pulled apart for air. "It's another portkey, like the necklace I have you in the grave yard. Only you can activate it, it will take you directly to our room at my house, it's untraceable and now that I've placed it on your finger only you can remove it, it can't even fall off."

This brought more tears to Harry's eyes as he thought of the effort Tom must have put into this.

"I love you so much Tom." He said as he placed his hands either side of the older man's face, kissing him deeply.

"I love you too," the dark lord replied, kissing Harry back and running one hand down to his stomach. "Both of you; you've made my life completely worth it." He whispered before kissing the teen again as he thought of what the boy would look like in bonding robes.

_Four Months Pregnant_

It was in the middle of Harry's fourth month that the teen decided that he wanted to go baby shopping in the muggle world.

Tom had been hesitant before but when Harry mentioned that they hadn't been paying much attention to Chase lately the older man relented and said that they could walk him in a park first.

"But the people might see that I'm pregnant." The teen said as he petted Chase from where the puppy was settled on his lap.

"Just wear a baggy jumper and it will be okay Harry, you're not that big yet." Tom said leaning over to kiss the teen before retrieving one of his hoodies for the teen to wear.

"I never did ask Tom, why do you have hoodies?" Harry said as Tom helped him pull the oversized hoodie over his head.

"Because there have been times in the past where I have had to go into the muggle world and I find them quite comfortable." Tom said as he tried to ignore the hint of mirth in his fiancée's eyes. "I don't understand why that's so funny." He said as Harry spluttered out a few laughs that he couldn't contain.

"Imagine your followers if you turned up to a meeting in a hoodie." The teen said laughing; Tom would have reprimanded the teen for making fun of him but he loved seeing the boy happy so he didn't say anything.

Moving towards the door to pick up Chase's lead the puppy jumped away from Harry and bounded over to the older man as Tom carefully clipped the lead to his collar.

"Come on puppy; we'll leave your daddy here till he learns not to laugh at his loved ones." Tom said playfully as he opened the door, only to be pulled back into Harry's arms as the younger teen kissed him softly in apology.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The walk in the park turned out to be exactly what Harry needed; it was relaxing, he spent time with Tom and Chase doing things that normal families did. Plus, he wasn't inside the house; Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could spend in the house.

The walk lasted about an hour and then they ventured into muggle London to a baby store that sold everything that you could possibly need for a baby.

They had had to pop home first to drop Chase off as dogs weren't allowed in shops, the puppy had been sad to see them go but Harry had given him a quick cuddle, explaining that they had to go and get things for the new baby. It was almost like the puppy had understood because the second Harry had explained he had licked the teen once on the face before moving to his basket with his little battered teddy that he curled round protectively.

The shop was huge and the second that they entered Tom was reminded of the disastrous attempt to purchase Chase's supplies. He instantly pulled Harry closer to his side and kissed the brunet on the temple, partly to reassure Harry that he was there and partly to reassure himself that Harry was there.

They were met at the door by a cheery woman whose lipstick was too bright and hair too blonde.

"Hello, can I help you find what you're looking for." She asked and Tom mentally cringed; were all shop assistants hopeless?

"Yes, my fiancée and I are having a baby and we need to get everything for the child today." Tom said in regal air, a tone that automatically made sure the woman knew his place.

"Very well," she said as she retrieved a trolley from the entrance way and took them to the first isle, titled 'bassinets and cribs'. "Can I ask how you are having the baby?" she said as she turned to the two men.

"Surrogacy." Tom said smoothly as he glanced at the beautiful, delicate bassinets.

She nodded before asking another question. "Do you know the gender yet?"

"No," Harry said. "We want it to be a surprise." Harry said smiling as he reached out a hand to gently brush against a pale yellow bassinet that even Tom had to admit was stunning.

"Now we carry a range of Bassinets for new-borns here, in a variety of colours. These ones-" She was cut off as Tom gestured to the bassinet that Harry was looking at and told the lady that they would take it and the matching crib.

"Uh…okay sir." She said placing a flat packed crib and the bassinet in the trolley before they moved to pushchairs and carry cots. They chose one of each together again, the shop assistant moving them both into the trolley before they moved onto clothes.

They selected many clothes; baby-grows and sleep suits, some tiny little booties and trainers for when he was a little older. They chose hoodies and t-shirts and tiny little baby jeans that had Harry oohing and ahhing at every second, imagining a tiny little person that was half him and half Tom with tiny fingers and tiny toes.

They chose cuddly toys and bottles, diapers and dummies as well as formula and wipes, a blanket and three more just in case. Tom paid and eventually they apperated home, Toms arms full with bags. And after a day of shopping and planning the two of them collapsed onto the bed still fully dressed, and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Deatheaters

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter I own not. **

Burning Lies: Chapter Twenty Two, Deatheaters

"I really can't be assed." Harry groaned as Tom once again tried to pull the duvet off him.

"Come on Harry." Tom groaned as he attempted, for the fifth time that morning, to pull the blanket off his husband-to-be.

"I don't want to meet your dim-witted death-eaters, especially when I am five months pregnant with your sprog." He said throwing the blanket off him and standing from the bed as moodily as his pregnant belly would allow.

"Harry we need to explain to them what happened." Tom said, part of him wanting to relent to his husband and the other part of him knew that it needed to happen sooner rather than later; he needed to show them how much he loved the teen.

"Yeh, I know how important it is." Harry spat, pulling clothes out of his side of the wardrobe and pulling them on harshly.

"Then what is your issue?" Tom shouted back, not really knowing why they were fighting, but knowing that the anger was affecting him just as much as it was affecting Harry.

"What if they curse me? What if that _psycho_ Lestrange sends a hex at me and it hurts the baby, what if it hurts _our little child_? Had you even thought about that or didn't you care?" He roared back before collapsing back onto their bed with tears in his eyes.

"I can't lose it Tom, I'm sorry I know how important this meeting is but unless you can guarantee that _nothing _will happen to it then I'm sorry but I'm not leaving this house." He said and Tom's anger abated, he couldn't say that he hadn't been worried himself.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't protect our baby Harry?" he said as he sat down next to the teen and pulled him into his arms. "I love you both so much and I wouldn't send you there unless I knew that you were both perfectly safe."

"I'm sorry Tom; I knew that you wouldn't do anything to put us in harm's way but… I don't know I'm just so scared." He whispered as he stood up again and began putting on the outfit that tom had lain out for him.

Tom moved to help him don the robes, doing up the laces and buttons swiftly as he let Harry vent his worries and fears.

"I just…" Harry stuttered after a while.

"Go on." Tom prodded knowing that the teen had to get this out and not bottle it in.

"I just, for the first time I can remember, I'm happy. I'm happy with you and the little family that we seem to have created here and I don't know if I could stand anything destroying that."

"Don't worry love," Tom reassured, pulling Harry's hand into his and gesturing to the ring that was on the teen's left hand. "Believe it or not, I worry much more for those I love than I should and when I spelled the ring I spelled a lot more things into than I told you."

"What else did you do?" Harry asked, pulled completely into Tom's ploy to distract the teen.

"I used some very ancient and dark magic Harry, it is beyond illegal and you probably won't approve." He warned the teen as Harry's eyes sparkled interestedly.

"What did you do Mr Riddle?" Harry teased.

"I infused part of my magical core with ancient magic that comes from Merlin himself so that if anything begins to hurt the child, if the child starts to die or become ill, it will pull strength from my magical core to heal it."

"How far would it go?" Harry asked worriedly as he stared at his future husband.

"It would trade my life for the child's if it were necessary." Tom said seriously as he looked at the ring adorning the teen's finger.

"Tom…" Harry said the tears welling in his eyes again. "I-what- I can't… I couldn't do this without you, I don't- I can't…"

"Shh, it's okay Harry. I know that you don't want to choose between us, I know that you can't choose between us and I don't blame you Harry. I'm not sure if I could choose between you two either Harry. I love that little baby and I haven't even met him or her yet."

"I love you so much Tom." Harry said pulling him into his arms, hugging tighter than he ever had before. "I love you so much."

"I love you more Harry." Tom whispered. "I put more spells on the ring, spells to protect you, shield you, shield the baby; it's a last resort Harry, trading myself for the baby. It's not one I would ever regret, because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to the baby or to you, therefore I'm willing to give myself so that our child can actually grow up happily with at least one parent; they will not grow up like we did."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The meeting hall was silent when Tom walked in, his hand clasped tightly with Harry's trembling one. He could tell that his love was scared, he was shaking like a leaf and Tom thought that he would have to start dragging him in a minute.

"My loyal followers," He called as he and Harry reached the dais, the hood that was concealing Harry's identity still doing its job as they stood in front of the dark lord's throne. "I have called you here today to introduce someone to you. Someone whom you are to protect with more effort than you would protect me." There were a few murmurs at this as Tom gestured for Harry to settle in his throne.

The murmurs grew louder however when Harry sat down and his rounded stomach was revealed.

"This man, this man sat before you in my throne is my future husband and he is carrying my child. He is to be treated with respect beyond that you show me. If one hair on his head is harmed by anyone and I found out that any of you had anything to do with it, or that you didn't try to prevent it or save him until your last breath I will make you beg for death. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" the last sentence was roared and some of the younger death eaters flinched, moving closer to their respective adult.

"My Lord?" came the voice of Severus Snape from somewhere in the crowd.

"Yes Severus?" Tom replied gently, looking at the man that he trusted with his life.

"Who is he?" the man asked as Tom smiled smugly before Harry stood smoothly and dropped his hood.

The answering roar was deafening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It took him a while to calm them down, to make them see sense and stop shouting. By then he had lost his patients and had spelled all of the death eaters save Severus to the floor where they were now knelt, screaming silently at a man who was glaring murderously at them all.

"I trust you've met my future husband Severus." He said as he summoned another less grand chair and settled on it next to his fiancée, checking him over briefly to make sure the stress hadn't affected him or the baby.

"I have my lord." Severus replied his usually stoic mask falling away as he gazed sadly at the teen. "I assume he finally saw through Dumbledore's manipulations."

"I did, sir." Harry said speaking up for himself.

"May I offer my congratulations on the bonding and the pregnancy?"

"Thank you sir."

"I really don't think that it's necessary to call me sir anymore Harry, you seem to far outrank me these days."

Harry blushed bashfully and looked down.

"Severus, you know the entire story so I am trusting you to explain it to all of these imbecilic fools and make sure they understand the severity of my threats. Keep an eye of the Lestrange bitch, Severus, I will not stand for her hurting him or my child."

"Yes my lord." He replied bowing respectfully as he watched the Dark Lord leave the meeting room, Harry Potter, his betrothed, cradled softly in his arms.

Apparently, the all-knowing potions master had not seen it all.

**Sorry it's so short, but you don't normally get a chapter in the week so… blessing in disguise? Please review, plus I want to know your opinions on Harry and Tom having a baby boy or a little girl.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Progress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; there would be more gayness if I did **** I earn nothing from this story and I wouldn't want to. **

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a while and I regret it immensely but I have been going through a lot of personal issues lately and I haven't had the time or the energy to write. **

**Please let me know what you think and I just wasn't to say a quick thank you to every single one of you who had reviewed, followed or favourited me or this story. I can honestly say that your support means the world to me and I don't think I could do it without you all. **

**So without further ado, on with the story and all of its twists and turns… **

**Burning Lies: Chapter Twenty Three, Progress**

Tom threw himself backwards onto the bed and sighed, the stress of the day finally getting to him. He hoped that Severus had been able to explain everything to the Death-Eaters; he knew that they lacked a certain amount of intelligence but he didn't think they would be as stupid as to attack his husband and unborn child.

He stood when Harry entered his mind and moved into the bathroom where his future husband was taking a relaxing bath, his bloated stomach cresting just above the bubbles as the teen ran a finger over it in a pattern and whispered to the child living inside of him.

Tom moved quietly, stripping himself of his clothes with a spell and leaning Harry forward so that he could slip into the bath behind the teen and pull him to his chest so that he was leaning against the older man and Tom was caressing his stomach reverently.

"How is our child?" the dark lord asked softly, whispering into the teen's ear, tickling him.

"Strong." Harry whispered back as another forceful kick was felt through the teen's stomach by Tom.

"A fighter, just like her Pa." Tom whispered smiling as he kissed Harry's cheek tenderly.

"I've been thinking about this Tom," he whispered, smiling as Tom kissed his neck softly. "I don't want to be Pa; I want to be 'mum'."

"Are you sure, beloved?" Tom questioned softly, his heart swelling at the idea of Harry being called mummy by their children.

"Positive," he said, turning around so that he was straddling the older man and his pregnant belly was in-between them. "They are going to have lived in me for months; I gave them a place to grow inside me. I want to be _mum; _I want them to know that they were just as normal and natural and _wanted _as any other child. I don't ever want them to think that they are abnormal or strange because they're not; they, whether they are a little boy or a little girl, we will love them." Harry said, tears welling in his eyes as he pulled Harry closer to his chest.

"Don't worry my love, they won't grow up like us, I won't allow it." He vowed, his own eyes welling at the thought of his children growing up like he and Harry did; unloved, unwanted and scared.

They stayed in the bath, clinging to one another until the water went cold. Tom stood and carefully hoisted Harry out of the tub, placing the dripping wet boy on a bathmat so that he wouldn't slip and hurt himself or the baby. Wrapping a giant white fluffy towel around the teen he wrapped one around his own waist before leaning over and drying the green eyed teen carefully, taking extra care with the part of him that housed his child. Kissing Harry softly on the lips he moved them towards their bedroom before settling them down under the blankets, casting a silencing charm so that the quads wouldn't wake them before pulling Harry to his chest and falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke first in the morning, moving out of the bed quietly and donning one of Tom's hoodies before moving downstairs to the kitchen and the smell of pancakes.

"I should have known it was you." The teen mumbled to Tony as he yawned and sat at the table. "If Remus or Sirius tried to cook they'd set the house on fire."

Tony smiled at the teen and placed a few pancakes on a plate for the boy before putting some on his own plate and sitting opposite the teen at the table.

They were quiet for a moment when they placed their toppings on their pancakes; Tony going for maple syrup and Harry for fresh fruit and a large helping of chocolate syrup.

"Feel like I haven't seen you in a while." Harry mumbled around a mouthful of buttered toast that he had spotted at the end of the table and suddenly had to have.

"You saw me two days ago." Tony smiled, cutting himself another piece of the pancake that he had on his plate, chewing and swallowing before he began to speak. "How did the meeting with Tom's followers go?" he asked, seeing how the teen's eyes got a nervous tint to them.

"They were all furious." He muttered sadly, poking despondently at a strawberry. "I don't really care what they think about me, but I'm scared that they will try and do something to the baby." He whispered.

"Do you think Tom would let that happen?" Tony asked softly.

"No, but he might not always be there, will he?" Harry said sadly. Tony was just about to ask what he meant when Tom strolled into the room, kissing Harry's forehead before grabbing himself a plate of food.

"Morning love."

"Morning Tom." Harry responded happily, smiling at the older man.

"Did you sleep well, the baby didn't keep you up did she?" he asked, placing a kiss to the crest of Harry's stomach.

"No it didn't and you don't know that it's a girl, Tom." Harry said rolling his eyes as if he had this conversation twenty times a day.

"Of course I know that she's a girl, I'm her dad." He said smugly.

"I'm her mother and I say you don't know and that you're probably wrong." Harry retorted as Tom kissed his temple and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Harry," Tony said as he stood from the table. "I need to see you in my office after you have finished your breakfast." He said as he walked away, a frown deeply set on his face.

Harry turned to Tom and frowned, sadness settling on his face; had he done something wrong?

"It's okay Harry, he probably just wants to talk to you properly, you haven't had an official appointment in a while."

"mmhh," Harry agreed half-heartedly as he looked towards the two bowls on the floor by the back door. "Where's Chase."

"He's still sleeping," Tom said smiling. "He looked like he was having a riveting dream about chasing things so I left him asleep." He finished and Harry smiled.

"Can he come with me to the appointment?" Harry asked laying his head on Tom's shoulder as the older man took a bite of his toast and jam.

"Of course he can love, and I'll be waiting in our room for you, okay?" Tom said.

"I love you Tom."

"Not as much as I love you darling."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry knocked on the door nervously, his right hand caressing his belly and his left scratching Chase behind his ears.

"Come in." Tony called and Harry opened the door carefully, walking in with chase following him. The dog, who was normally ecstatic to see the mind healer, sensed Harry's nervousness and hung back with his owner, waiting until he was sat down on the chair before settling his head on his knee.

"Hello Harry, I think we need to talk." Tony said, placing his pen down next to his pad of paper and folding his arms as he stared at the pregnant teen carefully.

"Ummm, Yes?" Harry said nervously, both of his hands moving to rub his stomach comfortingly as the baby kicked hard against his ribs.

"Harry I don't think that you need me anymore Harry, not as a healer." He said smiling at the teen as Harry's head shot up to look at him in shock.

"No, I do need you… please Tony… I can't…" he begged desperately, tears falling from his eyes faster than he could remember.

"Harry you have come so far, you have healed so much and there is a certain amount that you are going to have to learn on your own because I can't be there for you for the rest of your life."

"I'm not ready." He cried, standing from the chair and pacing the room.

"I disagree, this is our last session Harry." Tony said, sadness seeping into his tone, he had become attached to the family beyond belief, and he really didn't know what he'd do without them.

"I trusted you." Harry spat, tears raining from his face as he swept from the room, Chase hot on his heels, slamming the door with a bang as he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony had wondered down to the sitting room sadly after Harry had stormed out, he had checked that Tom was with the teen first before deciding that he needed a very stiff drink.

He had reached for a tumbler first before deciding that the bottle looked more appealing and that if he was going to get drunk he might as well do it properly. Throwing himself down onto the sofa he cast a wandless locking charm at the door, taking another deep swig from the bottle, savouring the burn.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice came from the corner of the room.

"Drinking away your sorrows?" Severus Snape mumbled as he gazed across the room at the healer, black eyes smouldering.

Tony looked at his eyes and felt everything melt away_**. Soul-mates**_.

_Well, _Snape thought to himself, _this was unexpected. _

He wasn't even entirely sure he was in control of himself as he swept across the room and claimed the healer's lips with his own, the strong taste of fire whiskey mixing with the man's natural taste in a way that Snape found exquisite.

The kiss was heated and strong and dominating and everything that Tony had wanted to have for the last five years. He had been lonely on his own and he knew that Severus would fix it for him, his dominant.

"Sev." He groaned as the man pushed him back into the sofa, melding them together so that there wasn't an inch of space between them. "My dominant." He moaned as the potions master sucked particularly hard on his pulse point.

"My mate," he groaned harshly pulling away for breath and resting their foreheads together. "My submissive."

"Why did you stop?" he mumbled, trying ardently to kiss the older man's lips but only managing to reach his jaw line.

"There is something I need to share with you before this goes any further." He mumbled into the man's neck. "This isn't going to be a normal soul-bond."

"Why not?" Tony gasped out as he clutched to Severus' back, needing to anchor himself so that he calmed down and thought of something other than the man's lips.

"I'm a Vampire." He mumbled extending his fangs and sinking them into the pulse point of Tony's neck.

The younger man screamed as the teeth sank into him and he came violently, the pleasure running through him unlike anything he had ever felt.

Severus took little blood from his mate, just enough to sate his thirst before he licked the wounds to heal them. He wouldn't have his mate in pain.

"Mine." He growled possessively.

"Yours." Was the immediate response.

**Sorry it's been so long, I have faced quite a few personal issues in the last few months. PLEASE REVIEW. And let me know if you want Tom and Harry to have a boy or a girl.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Severus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello, on with the next chapter…**

Burning Lies: Chapter Twenty Four, Severus

The fall out of Tony and Severus' new relationship wasn't a catastrophic as the two men had thought.

Tom had congratulated them softly before following Harry out of the room; the boy had looked at the mind healer sadly before leaving the room quietly, his hand resting on his pregnant belly.

It hadn't been as perfect as Tony had wanted; he hadn't wanted to upset Harry but at least no one got cursed or insulted.

Remus and Sirius had watched their son leave the room sadly before turning to Tony questioningly.

"What did you do?" Remus asked as Sirius left the room to tend to a crying Regulus (their eldest quad).

"I told him that he didn't need to see me in a professional capacity anymore." Tony said and Remus frowned for a moment.

"He's better?"

"I think so."

Remus frowned at the man and Moony growled inside their head.

"You told him that you'd still be there for him, didn't you?"

Tony frowned ant looked at the table guiltily, Severus winding his arms around his waist to offer his mate comfort.

"I think my exact words were 'I can't be there for the rest of your life'." He responded weakly.

"You stupid man." Remus growled angrily, standing from the table and sending his chair flying in a fit of rage. He left the room in search of his own mate whilst Tony banged his head against the table much to the despair of Severus.

"You couldn't have known Tony." He placated carefully, not wanting to upset the man further.

"Yes, but I should have known," he retorted, angry at his own stupidity. "I'm trained to know, and now I've set Harry back a good few weeks because I didn't think."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm fine Tom; I don't need any pity from you." Harry huffed indignantly as Tom wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"I don't pity you, I'm comforting you." He said as he kissed his neck tenderly.

"I don't need comforting either." Harry huffed, pulling out of his arms and walking through a door that was adjoining to their room, leading to the nursery for the baby.

"We're having a baby Tom and Tony was right; he can't be there for the rest of my life, because I'm going to need to be able to sort myself out and set a good example for the little one. I... I just need a few hours to wallow." He admitted quietly as Tom pulled the younger boy into his chest.

"I think that's acceptable." Tom said, smiling happily as he hugged his mate to his body tightly. "I wish you could see how far you've come; how much you've improved." He whispered sadly, wanting that the teen could understand how proud he was of the progress he had made and all the hurdles he had overcome.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own." He mumbled red cheeked and bashful.

"I think you could have, I also think you need to have more faith in yourself." Tom said, kissing his temple again before he pulled him into the hallway and down to the quads' nursery.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked curiously as they walked into the room and Tom scooped little Regulus up into his arms.

"I'm getting used to looking after a baby; Sirius said the he would help me before our baby gets here and you are going to spend some quality time with your dad. Sirius mentioned that Moony had been wanting to spend some time with you because of the pregnancy." Tom smiled as he cooed at the baby softly.

"Thank you Tom." Harry smiled appreciatively as he looked at his caring and loving mate.

"My pleasure love, have fun." He whispered kissing Harry softly on the lips before running a gentle hand over the teen's swollen stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Moony." Harry called softly from the doorway to Remus and Sirius' rooms.

"Pup." Remus said happily from where he was sat on the sofa, becoming the little boy over to sit with him.

Harry moved quickly, snuggling up to his father's side the second he sat down, smiling happily as he felt Moony purr contentedly. The wolf rejoicing at the time he was spending with his cub; he felt like the boy was slipping away.

"How's little cub?" The wolf asked, placing a warm hand on Harry's stomach, smiling when the baby kicked.

"Getting stronger by the day." Harry mumbled bitterly as he soothed the spot that the baby just kicked, that had really hurt.

"Good." Moony smiled proudly, missing the sarcasm completely, if the baby came out strong then it would be safe.

"Dad?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a hug?"

Moony instantly pulled the teen into his lap, pressing his head to his chest and letting the boy relax into his body as he protected his cub.

Harry smiled happily at the feeling of being safe that always came from his dad's arms. "I love you dad." He mumbled into the man's shirt, breathing in the smell of oak and peppermint that always distinctly reminded him of the wolf.

"I love you too cub." The wolf murmured back, happiness radiating from him as the teen curled tighter into his chest; he would protect the boy from everything bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony and Severus were lay in bed later that evening, the younger man curled around the potions master when Harry knocked on the door and pushed it open carefully.

Tony sat up in surprise and scrambled away from his mate, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Sev will you give us a minute?" The mind healer asked of the potions professor but Harry quickly interjected.

"No it's okay sir, I just need to tell Tony something." He said quietly before turning to the healer, staring at his fingers worriedly.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were right; I don't need to see you anymore and I've come to the conclusion that I need to learn how to do things for myself for the sake of my baby. But I hope that we could still be friends; that you still want to be my friend." He finished softly, hand once again resting on his stomach, Tony had begun to recognise that it was almost an automatic reaction when Harry was stressed or sad, his hand automatically seeking out the bump so that he could protect his baby.

"Oh Harry," Tony said sadly as he looked at the boy. "I never meant that I didn't want to be your friend, I'll always want to be your friend but I just wanted you to know that I think that you are well enough to cope with these things on your own." He said and Harry smiled happily at the man.

"Friends then?" The teen asked.

"Friends." Tony confirmed, smiling at the teen.

"I'll leave you to it then." Harry said, smirking at the couple, Snape smirked back in response but Tony blushed vividly and spluttered, trying to clear up the situation.

"It's okay," Harry said sarcastically as he left the room. "I understand that you need _quality alone_ time." Snape laughed out in response; perhaps the teen wasn't as bad as the potions master had thought.

Harry was walking away from their room when Snape caught his arm and paused his journey.

"Harry can we talk?" The stoic professor asked and Harry nodded, leading the man to lounge quietly; the silence uncomfortable and heavy.

Harry sat down carefully in the armchair by the fire, and Snape sat on the sofa opposite, the man appearing self-conscious and worried for the first time Harry had ever seen. Severus' worry dissipated however when Chase trotted into the room and jumped onto the sofa, curling into the potion master's side carefully before drifting off into a light sleep. The man looked confused at first as to why any animal would voluntarily touch him, but Harry just smiled reassuringly before telling the dark haired man that "he only does that to people he trusts."

"So..." Harry drawled out after five minutes of uncomfortable silence. "What did you want to talk about?"

Snape took a deep breath before beginning.

"I loved your mother very much Harry, I knew that she wasn't my mate but that didn't stop me from loving her. When she married your father I was devastated but I knew it was for the best; I knew that I could never love her like James would. When she died though I felt like a part of me had died as well, I didn't know what to do or how to cope. So I became a bitter and horrible man, especially to the students that I taught. I didn't start getting better until I met you Harry; you were a perfect little part of the person that I thought I'd lost. And I just want you to know that no matter what I will always be on your side of the war; for your mother's sake, I follow you Harry; not Tom and not Dumbledore. _You_."

Harry sat speechless for a few moments, unsure how to respond to the potion master's heartfelt declaration.

He finally settled on a hug; the man was awkward in his arms to begin with, stiff and uncomfortable as if he hasn't been held before but Harry prevailed and the man eventually calmed and returned the hug.

"Thank you sir." He said carefully, slightly overwhelmed by his emotions.

"I think that it would be okay if you called me Severus, Harry." He laughed at the boy before pulling away from the hug.

"Maybe you can tell me more about my mum one day; Remus and Sirius don't like talking about them much and then they always mention my dad more, I've always wanted to know what she was like."

"I'd be honoured Harry." He smiled before leaving the room to find his mate.

Harry smiled as he sank into the sofa next to Chase, scratching the dog behind his fluffy gold ears. "I think everything is going to be okay."

**Please review xx**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Epilogue

**Hello, well my friends I have come to the conclusion that this will be the end of the story, there may or may not be a sequel depending on if people want to see it or not. **

**I just was to take a second to say thank you for every review, follow, and favourite, I would list you all but I fear it quite impossible. **

**I want to say quickly though that Tom and Harry's child is named after a suggestion by **PhoenixBlaze8 **for no other reason but I fell in love with the name the second that I heard it. **

**Thank you all again,**

**The Prince and The Warlock xx**

Chapter Twenty Five: Epilogue

The birth of Harry and Tom's child was uneventful and astoundingly plebeian for a child of the Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived.

Darcie Amira Riddle was born at four minutes past six on a Saturday morning; with her father's dark hair and her mother's emerald eyes and a pair of lungs that Harry was certain had come from a banshee.

Harry had cuddled her to his chest the second she was tidied up by the attending healer and the small baby had curled into his chest and settled instantly, opening her curious eyes to gaze at her mother.

"She's perfect love." Tom said sitting next to the teen on the bed, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his temple emotionally as he gazed at their daughter for the first time.

"I know." Harry whispered, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at the little girl; wondering how they created something so perfect. He brushed a finger down her rounded cheek as the new born closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Can I hold her Harry?" Tom asked after a few seconds of silence; needing to make sure that the tiny baby was real and not some elaborate figment of his imagination that was going to be snatched away at any moment.

"Of course, she's half you." Harry whispered handing the precious cargo over delicately. Tom cradled her to his chest ardently, supporting her head as his tears overflowed from his eyes and he whispered softly to the little girl, Harry's own tears spilling as he listened to the older man talk to their daughter.

"I am going to look after you forever little one, you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me and your mummy and we are never going to let you down; we love you so much baby." He finished, kissing her forehead gently as he cuddled her closer and closer to his chest.

"I love you Tom."

"Not as much as I love you Harry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry fell asleep soon after; not being able to hold his eyes open any longer because of birthing their little girl and Tom took their daughter into the other room so that she could meet the rest of their little dysfunctional family.

Sirius and Tom had cooed over the baby girl restlessly, Severus stood in the corner but a small smile was stretched over his face, finally Remus had swooped in and clutched his first grandchild to his chest protectively.

"My little cub." Moony cooed as he kissed her head softly, rocking her softly from side to side. "How's cub?" he asked softly turning towards his nearly-son-in-law, a small hint of worry behind his eyes that only Sirius could see.

"Absolutely fine, sleeping it off as we speak." Tom said comfortingly as he gazed at his little girl in the wolf's arms; he had never thought that he would be comfortable with a 'dark creature' cradling his hour old daughter but he supposed that Harry had helped him change; he had a family now, as strange as it was, he had a family of imperfect people that made a perfect whole.

"Good." Moony grunted, sniffing over the little girl and checking to make sure she was okay and nothing was wrong with the newest member of their family. When he was satisfied he smiled and continued gazing at the little girl; feeling overwhelmed at how much he loved her already.

"Come on Moony, you're hogging her!" Sirius whined as he scooped the little girl up and cuddled her again, cooing to her softly about 'overbearing granddad Moony'. Moony just scoffed and moved over to Tom, patting him on the back before muttering a soft 'congratulations'.

"Yeh", Tony chimed from where he and Severus were standing together in the corner, smiling at the scene. "Congratulations, she's perfect." He finished smiling wistfully, a longing look overcoming his face that didn't escape Severus' notice. Tom assumed that they would be hearing the pitter patter of little feet rather soon if Tony had anything to do with it.

"I think so too." He said smiling at the other men in the room, knowing without a doubt that they would all help him be the best father that he could be, and that they would protect his little girl if anything were to happen to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry awoke later that afternoon and immediately called for Tom upon feeling his flat stomach; where was his baby?

"Tom!" he called again frantically, relaxing as he saw his fiancée entering the room with a little pink bundle in his arms. "A little girl?" he asked softly, tears welling in his eyes at the thought of their little girl.

"Nooooo," Tom drawled sarcastically. "A little boy."

Harry let the jibe pass, to enamoured with the sight of _their daughter._

"I wasn't sure if you would remember much after the birth, turns out I was right." Tom said as he settled onto the bed before passing the delicate bundle over to his soul mate.

"Oh Merlin she is perfect." Harry gasped, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at the tiny little human that was going to rely fully on him and Tom for the rest of her life. Somehow, even through all the doubts about whether or not they would make good parents, _he knew_ that they could do it; seeing Tom holding their little girl delicately as if she were the most precious person in the world and holding her now, feeling her little heart beating against his hands he knew that they would do everything that they could to protect her, look after her and help her. She, simply, was everything to them now; he felt it shift in the air around them as he realised it, how much he loved her, it was nearly crushing him and from the look on Tom's face he felt the same way.

"I love you so much little girl." He murmured before kissing her head softly as Tom kissed his temple.

"And I love you both."

And that love, that love_ burnt_.

~The End~


End file.
